The Feeling Of Controlled Beauty
by Super-GeekGoddess101
Summary: A woman named Luna Devereux is dealing with her own reflect of beauty, sex, and depression as her husband has abandoned her for another woman. So when she goes to meet with a therapist named Seth Rollins for help with her depression, he makes her see her beauty in many ways and wants all of her, even losing control to him. Seth Rollins/OC
1. Chapter 1

**New story everyone. Hope you like it.**

**I don't own any WWE Superstars or Divas, just the imagination that takes place in my creative world.**

Normally I would never share my personal life with anyone, and I do mean _ANYONE_: Not my co-workers, not my mom, hell not even with my priest at my favorite church where I always went to when I was a little girl. But I feel as though I need to get myself out in the open in a way. If you want to judge me fine, I've heard worse, but if you are willing to listen and hear me out, just get ready to hear my story and its of something that you will ever hear about my life and what I've faced.

First off, My name is Luna Devereux. I am 26 years old, 5'2, medium length brown hair, midnight blue eyes, a curvy figure with a round stomach when I sit down, along with thick thighs, light mocha skin and I am African-American mixed with Korean. I was told I was pretty by some men but I could never believe it, especially if they knew my secret, they would look at me in horror in disgust, just like back in high school.

My secret was that I was suffering from psoriasis. It's a skin disorder that was basically covering my back and down to the back of my thighs. I hated myself and I hated the fact that I grew up with this disease. It made me feel sick to my stomach. Hell, my own husband doesn't even want to touch me anymore or find me beautiful. He would always look at other girls and flirt with them, right in front of my face. I loved him so much but I was sick of him always making me feel ugly. I wanted to leave him and be done with him, but I also felt like if I did, no other man would want me and I would forever be left alone. I already had a feeling that my husband was having an affair and I couldn't blame him. He deserved better..better than me anyway.

So I was in denial, pretending that everything was ok and that nothing was wrong with me or my marriage. I would go to work and then come home and cook his meals. I would clean up but we would never have sex when we went to sleep at night. I stopped buying lingerie for him because I knew he would make fun of me and possibly look at me with disdain. He stopped holding me, kissing me, coming home late, as I already found lipstick on his collar. But still, in my mind, everything was good and that everything was great between us.

Everything was still the same for the past couple of weeks, no sex whatsoever and with my husband just simply doing well..him. I had come home from doing overtime at work and I was exhausted. I wanted to talk to Trevor, my husband and see if we could work this out. But as I opened the key to the door of my house, I turned on the light and everything of his was gone. He cleaned out everything of his. I went upstairs to our bedroom and just like downstairs, everything was gone as well. I saw that he left a note on the bed. As I opened it, my heart shattered like well made glass.

_Luna,_

_Things aren't working out. I don't want anything else to do with you anymore and quite frankly, _

_You disgust me and I no longer find you attractive to my wants and needs. _

_I have other women now to take care of that. _

_Not only that, I'm expecting to be a father soon with my secretary carrying my child, _

_something you of course could never give me. _

_So the divorce papers will be sent to you in about the next month. Goodbye and don't call me or text me anymore._

I honestly couldn't believe it. Trevor never wanted to have kids but for him to get someone else pregnant during the course of our marriage..I felt so stupid. I fell on the hardwood floor, on my knees and started crying tears of a waterfall.

**A Month Later**

I haven't been out of the house in a month. I would shower and go to work just so i could still support myself but that was it. I isolated myself from my family and friends and anyone else who knew me. My depression was quickly taking over me and it was a disease that had no treatment of like the flu or the common cold. I missed Trevor: His cologne and the way he would sing off-key while he was in the shower. I missed all of it. Despite how he would treat me, I hated sleeping alone. But the only thing I didn't miss was the sex. I honestly hated sex. Raised up in a catholic school, I was told sex was evil, vile, and that I would surely burn in hell for it, even if I was to do it with someone I was married too.

I wasn't a virgin but sex was a bit rushed for me, especially when I lost it at the age of 15. It was horrible. The guy just stuck it in and then started pumping away, not to mention his kissing was way off base and I truly hated how he smelt of garlic. I mean for Christ's Sakes was he making out with a vampire or something?

Anyway, I honestly couldn't understand sex and not only that, I was really too shy to tell guys what I wanted in the bedroom. I was always afraid that if I told them, they would look at me as if I was that weird kid in the back of the classroom, picking his nose.

I wouldn't want anything that had anything to do with sex. It was as if I was a virgin all over again. If I even thought about sex, I would just do certain hobbies to take my mind off of it. Besides, my depression was eating away at me. When I would come home late at night, I would lay in bed and cry myself to sleep until the sun started to rise for another day.

All my friends tried to call me and my mom was really worried about me but I would never talk to them. I would even overeat, not caring if I was going to gain more and more weight, even though I had a high metabolism so it wouldn't stick for long, but only just on my thighs and on my tummy.

Then as the weeks have gone by with me crying and thinking about Trevor and with how I looked, I decided that I should really just off myself. I mean, I've had thoughts about it for awhile and no other man would really accept my flaws anyway, so what was the point of even continuing to go on with this shitty life?

Hell, I was even sent home a few times from work because I've had one two many times of a nervous breakdown. Then my boss called me and said that I should go speak with a therapist. I was very skeptical, believing that this so-called therapist would probably try to make me take pills and then he would want his paycheck at the end of the day, but I did need someone to talk to and since most of my friends were pretty much busy with their own lives, I couldn't burden them with my problems. So my boss, Ms. Camilla told me the information of the therapist and that I would go see him for the next couple of months, just so I could mentally get myself back on track. My thoughts of suicide were still on the linger but Ms. Camilla was fair and she cared about me and my well-being so I knew she was just trying to help me in away way she could.

I wrote down the information and then I told her I would go on Monday next week. We finished talking for a bit and then she hung up. I still held the letter of Trevor's words in my hand and I choked back on my sobs. I tossed the letter aside and I simply decided to just watch some TV to take my mind off all my stress and my pain.

* * *

**Monday: 10am**

My appointment with my therapist was at 10:30 so I had to force myself to get dressed and get ready for another day in this life. I showered and I slipped on a black turtleneck with my black skinny jeans and my low black pump heels. I styled my hair up in a bun and I added some light makeup. I had the day off from work as well so all my time would be with the therapist. My back was itching a little but that was because I had put on a lot of medicated creams and I put on as much makeup as I could to cover the marks. I may be covered but in my state of mind, it felt like everyone was watching so I wanted to cover myself as much as possible. I locked up the door and then I headed to my car, ready to get this session over with.

_20 minutes later_

I was sitting in the waiting room, tapping my foot a bit impatiently. The secretary told me that the therapist would come in 10 minutes. God how much longer does she have to be for me to wait this long in this stuffy ass room?

Just then the door opened and there stood a man in his black suit and he looked at me with those dark brown eyes. He gave me a warm smile as he shook my hand.

"Hello. You must be Ms. Devereux." He said in a bit of a raspy voice. I was very surprised. He was far from an old man and not at all grungy looking, if that's even a word, and he was surely very handsome. Hell, sexy for the matter. His hair was two toned of black and blonde and it was pulled back into a low ponytail, held by the elastic rubber band.

"Yes. Yes I am." I told him shyly, shaking his hand firmly.

"My name is Mr. Seth Rollins. I'm your therapist." He said as he formed a beautiful smile. "If you could just grab your purse, we can come in and the session will start."

I nod slowly as I grabbed my purse and then we walked down the hall and then we headed into his office. There was a couch there and his desk and chair were across from it. He closed the door and then I sat down on the sofa, playing with my fingers and biting my lip, trying not to look at him too much in awe. I mean the guy looks like he could model for freaking Calvin Klein!

"Do you want a glass of water?" He asked me nicely. I shook my head no, giving him a polite smile.

"No thanks. I think I'll be ok without it." I told him, trying to relax. He saw how nervous I was and smiled at me. Man, that smile will be a photographic memory lodged into my brain.

He sat down and grabbed his book and pen and he slipped on his glasses.

"So why don't you tell me about yourself?" He asked, looking at me.

I wasn't sure where to begin..Hell, was there even a beginning at all?

"It's a lot to tell you." I chuckled nervously. He just smiled at me and looked at me.

"Take your time sweetheart." He said. I immediately felt a blush creeping up on me when he said sweetheart from that sexy voice of his. I took a deep breath and looked at him.

"Ok..I'm ready to tell you.." I told him.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any WWE Superstars or Divas, just the imagination that takes place in my creative world.**

**Luna's POV**

So I started off telling him about my day, piece by piece to say the least. I didn't want to tell him about my thoughts of suicide, or even the fact that my ugly skin was scarred and it could never be fixed. So I told him what I was like when I was a child.

"I have an older brother and sister.." I told him. "My sister had a lot of anger issues growing up and as for my brother..well..he was pretty much off into his own world and basically handling him so it was just me, myself and I, so to speak."

He nodded as he wrote in his notebook. I felt like he was mocking me for some strange reason but at the same time, I had a feeling that he wasn't either. After all, he was just doing his job.

"I remember when I use to stay by myself when I was in high school. No one really sat with me at lunchtime. I would stay in the classrooms, eating my lunch and then listen to music on my Blackberry phone until it was over and then class was back in session. If I had to choose between high school and middle school, I would really have to say neither. They were both pretty horrible."

Seth chuckled lightly, agreeing with me. "I agree. After all, no high school experience is perfect."

I nodded. "Yeah..but I felt like I didn't belong. I felt as though no one knew who I really was or if they could connect with my visual of life and the way I was thinking."

"What do you think about?" He asked me.

I sat up, doing an Indian Style sitting position. "I just feel like every time I opened my mind or my thoughts I would get rejected. As if I was always in the wrong for what I felt..I guess that's how my marriage fell apart."

"What happened during your marriage?" He asked me, setting his notebook down. He was no longer writing his thoughts of me down and it actually surprised me.

"My husband..his name is Trevor and..he had an affair throughout the course of our marriage. I was in so much denial, Dr. Rollins."

"You can really call me Seth." He suggested, smiling softly at me.

"Well, I'll stick to Rollins, for professional reasons anyway." I suggested instead. I cleared my throat before I could continue, treading lightly to what I had to say. "I know its my fault that he's left me. I wanted to believe that everything was great in our marriage, that nothing could go wrong. That even though I saw pictures of naked women on his phone, his calls at 4 am in private and the fact that he hated me in lingerie..well the bottom line was that I just tried my hardest to not even look at the reality of the situation. I just wanted everything to go right."

I felt my heart beating fast and the pit of my sobs were rising in my chest even talking about Trevor. God, what the hell was wrong with me? Why couldn't I just accept the fact that my marriage was over?

I didn't even realize that I was crying so many tears until I felt a hand over my shoulder. I looked to see that it was Seth, rubbing my back in comfort. I couldn't help myself as I cried into his dress shirt but surprisingly he didn't pull away. I guess its because he didn't see my ugly hideous scars. But he continued to rub my back as he stroked my hair. I sniffled, stopping my cries as I rubbed at my now red-rimmed eyes. He got up for a second to give me a box of tissues.

"I'm surprised you're not writing in your book about me being an emotional mess right now." I told him with slight sarcasm. He just rubbed my cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"I honestly could care less about that right now. You're hurting.." He noticed, looking in my eyes. I cast them down, afraid of his stare, afraid of him and what he could be thinking of me. My thoughts loved to whisper nasty things and make me hate myself even more.

"What are you thinking about?" He whispered. I looked up and I noticed him watching me intently. I swallowed before I could find the right answer for his question.

"I'm not really thinking of anything...honest." I lied. I just wasn't ready to tell him of my secret.

"You know I won't push you..but it's very clear that you are lying." He stated. I stood up, ready to lash out at him. I know he didn't do anything wrong but I also didn't want to give him any reason to snoop around on me.

"I'm not lying. Maybe you should write that down in your stupid notebook!" I fired back at him. He didn't make any sudden moves or argue back with me, like any other therapist. He didn't even look at me puzzled or try to pacify me, as if I was a child that wanted a snack before dinner.

"Listen, I'm sorry." I sighed. "I'm sorry for wasting your time."

I grabbed my purse and pulled out my wallet to write down a check but he stopped me.

"There's no need for that. We can wait until the next session." He stated.

"I don't think there will be another session at all, Mr. Rollins." I told him, trying to quickly head to the door. However, he stopped me, turning me around to face him.

"Listen, Ms. Devereux. I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do, but I can also tell when you want to be heard. And I know you feel as though you're alone but you're not." He says, stepping up to me closer, his 6'1 frame taller than my 5'2.

"All I ask is that you let me help you, and that in time, you will trust me." He says as he rubs my cheek with his thumb, wiping away the tear that falls from my right eye.

I don't respond, taking it all in. I wasn't even sure why he was doing this. My gut was telling me he was opting for cash to add to his wallet and that he was just like other doctors, oh by the way: I HATE DOCTORS.

"All I ask is that you call me..if you ever want to talk.." He says, pulling out his card. I take the card and I put it in my pocket as he opens the door, telling me have a good day.

I don't acknowledge the secretary who wants to schedule me for another appointment as I make my way out into the front door and into the spring air, smelling of sweet cherry blossoms and the sunlight rays beaming on my face. I head to my car and head back home.

* * *

Later that night, I finish my shower and dried off, listening to some soft slow jams. These slow jams, especially if they were old school would turn me on. I could easily feel my pussy get wet and begging to be touched. But I forced myself not to. I would not succumb to lust and making myself feel all dirty again. Hell, after I was done with my shower, I didn't even stop to go to the mirror. I slipped on a long sleeve pink sweater and some sweatpants and I laid in bed, turning on the television. I saw Seth Rollins' business card sticking out of my purse and I've thought about what he said.

I was sick of being in the same race of my depression. I wasn't sure if Seth would help me or not, but it was worth a shot. I saw the time and it was almost going on midnight. I looked at the number and I dialed it, waiting for his voice to answer as it was ringing. After it rang a few more times, he picked up.

"Hello?" He said, sounding a little tired.

"Hello, Mr. Rollins.." I said into the phone. "It's Ms. Devereux..Luna Devereux."

"Oh yeah. It's nice to hear from you." He said warmly.

"Um yes. I was wondering if I could book an appointment with you tomorrow...around 6pm. I ask that because I have work tomorrow morning and I get off around that time."

"That's fine with me. I'll make sure that it's been set." He assured.

"Thank you." I told him, a small smile gracing my lips.

"I do look forward in getting to know so much more about you Luna..and I do mean the _real_ you."

Before I could respond, he hung up the phone. Maybe it was just me but from the way he said it..he sounded like he was determined. I honestly had no idea what to expect tomorrow from Seth but if that means hearing his voice, seeing his face and seeing those brown eyes again, then I would be willing to do whatever it takes to let him help me but still be in control around him.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own any WWE Superstars or Divas, just the imagination that takes place in my creative world.**

**Luna's POV**

_I could feel him..I could smell him...I could feel his hands on my body. I felt him massaging my skin as my sensations would arise to the surface of my body. His hands would creep his way up to my body. Never stopping, the caress would still be moving through me, as I could feel all the blood start to drain from his touch, his warm touch. My skin grew hot. It's as if I was walking through hell but the devil was giving me the kiss of pleasures that was worth burning for. I suddenly felt it...his kiss. His hot searing kiss as I started to slowly wrap my arms around him. But then the voice...that damn voice would come rear its ugly despicable head, ready to ruin the good feelings._

_"He finds you hideous...you will always be hideous..the ugly duckling that will never be loved. You are forever alone. You need to leave..leave this world before its too late.." _

_Then I couldn't feel him anymore..he was gone...gone from my mind...his touch has disappeared...I was now alone in the dark, my tears flooding my eyes again as the voice continues to bully me._

I woke up, hearing my alarm ringing. I sighed, falling back on the pillows, my hair spilling all over my face. I reached over to the night stand and I shut off the alarm. I saw that it was going on almost 8 o clock. I looked over to my side and the other side of the bed was just as it was: cold and lonely. Just like where Trevor was. I sat up, refusing to cry all over again. I had to move on...I had to try. The divorce papers would be coming at the end of the month so I knew it was going to be an ugly one. But I couldn't think about that now. I had to get ready for work and continue with life as we speak.

I slowly dragged myself out of bed, prodding my feet against the floor as I went into the bathroom, turning on the bathroom light. My psoriasis wasn't as bad as most people but it was still pretty bad to me. It was like ugly splattered pimples all over my back, except they don't flake or anything and then a couple more on my thighs and then there were a few that would make their way to my shoulders. Not only that, that dream...the dream that felt so beautiful had become a nightmare when I woke up. I just wanted to call off work and then just climb back into bed until my 6 o'clock session.

Maybe that's what I'll do. I decided to take my shower and then I slipped on some regular clothes to cover my skin and then I dialed my job and decided to call off. I did some cleaning up and then I went down to the fridge to get some Ben and Jerry's Chocolate Fudge Brownie Ice Cream. I went up to my room and sat down, eating the tub of ice cream, thinking about so much. Will even bring myself to talk to my friends again..hell do I even have that many friends anymore? I mean, who in the world would want to be friends with an ugly duckling like myself?

I managed to open up my laptop that was on my desk and decided to play a few games of Candy Crush Saga. Honestly, I did not feel like dealing with Farmville 2 with all them damn animal noises and trying to get more people to feed them and whatnot. Ok, I really have no life if I'm talking about Farmville.

As the time went by after watching my soaps of Days of Our Lives and doing more cleaning, playing games on the computer and doing some work on there as well, I saw that it was going on 5:30. I went and got changed again. I was pretty much wearing my inside clothes which consisted of a tshirt and jeans but since I'll be seeing Seth again, I don't need for him to look at me funny.

I changed into a pink belted cardigan with a tank top underneath, my stretch denim american flag jeans, my suede beige low heel boots and I put on some light green eye shadow with some lip gloss. As I brushed my hair, I saw that my pink nails were starting to chip but honestly I didn't really care. It's not like I was going to be noticed anyway, at least not by any other man. I grabbed my purse and headed down the steps, ready to meet with Seth for the appointment.

* * *

I waited in the lounge for about 10 minutes before another client came out, which was a couple. Seth was dressed differently today. As usual he still looked professional: Hair pulled back, his facial hair trimmed and he was wearing his glasses. He gave me a warm smile.

"Ms. Devereux. Hello, come in please." He told me, leading the way. I got up as I went down the hall with him.

"How has your day been?" He asked me.

"It could be a little better, I guess. Umm..do you have any-"

"Coffee?" He offered. I couldn't help but smile.

"Yes..if you do have any..." I asked.

He smiled and nodded as we went inside his comfortable office and he closed and locked the door. I observed the room a little more and noticed that there was another room. I know every office usually have a closet or what not but that door slightly intrigued me. It was a black door too and one I have never actually noticed before. I turned to see that he had the steaming mug for me.

"Thank you." I said, taking the mug, sipping some. "If you don't mind me asking..Dr. Rollins...how was your day?"

He looked a bit surprised. I guess no one has ever really asked about his day, at least none of his other clients do.

"It was actually pretty good. I've had so many other busy days I've just, I'm surprised that today was a little different." He chuckled, sitting down.

"What do you mean?" I asked him curiously as I sipped my mug. He raised his eyebrow, smirking a little.

"Aren't we suppose to be talking about you, Ms. Devereux?" He questioned, sitting back in his chair. Two spots of color rose upon my mocha skin cheeks.

"Sorry, I umm..guess I just wanted to get to know more about you.." I admitted, laying back.

"I understand but this isn't about me, Ms. Devereux. It's wanting to know you: What is on your mind and what your feeling. And I expect to keep it that way until I feel that its time for you to move on to the next step."

I nodded, agreeing with him. After all, he's just doing his job. He's not really interested in me as a friend or anything else for that matter.

"So..I noticed that you were very curious about that door across my office." He said as he wrote down in his notebook, not looking up at me. I blinked twice, my eyes widening. How did he know that I was looking at the door? He must have some serious eyes in the back of his head.

"I um. I just liked the color of it." I lied. He looked up at me, watching me carefully. I pursed my lips, trying to shut myself up from rambling on and on.

It was quiet for five minutes as he wrote down on his pad. I know it was only 5 minutes but they can only go on for so long. I mean I want him to say something..anything really. Hell, is he even breathing for that matter?

He looked up at me and set his pen down.

"You like to imagine certain things don't you?" You like to be away from the reality of life and just imagine as though nothing was the same..that everything was different..." He clarified, watching my facial reaction or at least how I would respond.

I couldn't believe what he was saying..or stating for that matter. Maybe I do like to dream. It didn't matter if they were nightmares or sweet dreams, but it was better than facing my own fucked up life..my own sorrow of sadness that I've been floating in..maybe that's why I was dreaming last night. The strangers hands touching me..his kiss. God his kiss was like jalapenos'.

"Is that really a bad thing?" I ask him. "Is it so wrong for wanting to escape from my life..from my problems. I know everyone says that you can't run away from your problems forever but what if I don't care what they think..what if I just want to escape from all of it and what if I don't feel like I don't deserve to be here anymore?"

I got up from the couch and went over to the window, looking down into the view of the city, the construction workers outside, the children playing, not a care in the world and everyone in their own space continuum of time, enjoying life, love and all their care free troubles, where as was I, I was stuck in my own whirlpool of hell.

"Ms. Devereux, what exactly do you mean?" He asked me as he gets up. "Tell me what you are trying to say.."

"Don't you get it? I hate my life! I hate everything about it!" I shrieked. "I feel as though I'm going crazy with everything I do, like everyone wants me to do what _THEY_ want and I know it doesn't make sense but I just hate all of it. That's why I dream so much. That's why I hate myself and how I look.

"Why do you hate yourself so much?" He asks, looking at me. I didn't want to look at him. If I did, my eyes would reveal everything: My deep dark secret that he could never find out.

"Luna..look at me right now." He softly commanded. I looked up at him. His brown eyes meeting my midnight blues. The way he spoke to me in that tone, even if it was gentle, I knew I couldn't resist.

"Why do you hate yourself so much..what makes you feel this way?" He repeats the question.

"I just feel like I'm..I..I feel like I'm worthless. I feel as though everything I do is wrong and I don't want to feel this way anymore."

God I felt so pathetic. I was trying to put on a brave face but it seemed like all I do is cry. Seth watches me for a moment before he tilts my head up to look at him.

"We are going to try something..and I want you to listen to me very carefully. I believe this exercise will help you to calm down and for you to open up to me a little more..do you understand?" He whispers.

I nod yes but he won't accept that.

"No I don't want gestures, I want words. Do you understand me, Ms. Luna?" He says firmly.

"Yes..I understand." I whispered to him.

"Now the first thing I want you to do is lay down on that sofa" He tells me.

I walk over to the sofa and I lay down, my head resting on the pillow. He walks over to me., sitting on the sofa with me.

"I want you to slowly unbutton your cardigan sweater." He tells me. I look up at him eyes wide. Ok, what in the world is he even doing or thinking.

"Wh-why?" I stutter, fearfully afraid that he will see it...my skin being disfigured.

"I want you to trust me Luna..relax." He shushes me. I nod, even though my heart is beating rapidly from him knowing that he is so close to finding out what I've been hiding.

"Are you going to hypnotize me?" I ask him, the look on my face is skeptical. "I don't do the whole hypnosis and ink blots stuff."

He gives me another sexy chuckle, moving a strand of hair from my forehead, making me shiver.

"No hypnosis, sweetheart. I am just going to have you relax and let your mind wander. Now could you please unbutton your cardigan sweater?"

I slowly remove the strap of my sweater but not taking it off me completely. My arms were still covered but he could see my light pink silk camisole top. I had no idea what kind of exercise he was doing but I had to trust him. I had too right? I mean, if I got to scared or freaked out, I could run. I could run out that door and never look back.

"Now close your eyes." He told me. I bite my bottom lip as I closed my eyes.

"Now I want you to imagine. I want you to think about anything that comes to mind right now.."

"You mean my job, bills to pay, and the stress of my upcoming divorce?" I ask him with sarcasm. Just the thought of stress makes my psoriasis flare up, even with the medication.

"Don't think about those things. Block them out. In fact, I want you to think about just being by yourself: No job, no bills, nothing that gets in your way, nothing to harm you. You feel as though everything is in peace at the moment." He tells me.

I listen to his words..drifting away. thinking about what he is saying.

"Imagine that you are somewhere beautiful. No one to bother you, no one to deny you or say no to you. think about what makes you feel good...think about opening yourself, whatever that is bothering you, whatever pain you feel, let it go.

"My pain is constant and sharp, Mr. Rollins." I tell him, eyes still closed. "I want to remember having a happy memory but its so hard. All I can see is the bad thoughts. I often feel so trapped."

"You feel trapped..because you keep letting yourself, your own worst enemy trap you. Take your time and tell me what you see..what you feel.."

I follow his words as I fall into my world of dreams, another reality I love to escape in. I imagine myself in a tropical paradise: It's sunset, the palm trees are blowing and the waves are turning into a different color but they still look beautiful as they crash upon the sand.

I look to see that my red polished toes are covered in the sand. I smile at the temperature but what really takes me by surprise, is that I am wearing a beautiful green bikini but I'm wearing a silk kaftan dress. It feels so good on my skin and the breeze feels so nice as the sun is setting into the ocean. It looks so beautiful. Everything looks so beautiful. I lay my head back into the warm sand, not caring if it gets in my hair. I feel like myself. I couldn't help but moan softly as the sand would touch my skin and the waves started to crash up around my legs. I moaned over and over again softly, in bliss. I could suddenly feel a pair of hands on me. Not like in a sexual manner but tell that to my va-jay jay.

I could feel my legs being caressed, touched lightly but not too rough. It turned me on and I wanted more. I started rubbing my breasts slowly, arching my back up a bit as my nipples would pebble up. I massaged them a little more, using my thumb and forefinger around my nipple. But then everything started to disappear as I would slowly open my eyes seeing Seth's hand gently rubbing my stomach and then on my knees and around them. I was wearing jeans but those soft little touches were electrifying. However, my fears came back to the surface when I realized that he was close to knowing, close to calling me every disgusting name and then ridiculing me. Not only that, I sat up, realizing he must have heard me moaning. I got up quickly, wrapping my cardigan sweater, tightening it back up and grabbing my purse. I saw that it was almost going on 8pm and I knew I had to go.

"Um, I have to go now, thank you for this session and well exercise." I said very quickly.

"Ms. Devereux." He said my name with a tone that made me stop in my tracks. I turned around to face him slowly, keeping myself covered in front of him, even though I wasn't naked.

"How do you feel?" He asks me, walking up to me as I slowly backed up against the door.

"I-um-I well-feel-" I stuttered. Seth grabbed my chin as he slowly looked at me, trying to read me carefully. What else is he trying to find?

"I will give you your check now." I said, trying not to sound like a complete quivering fool. I pulled out the check and gave it to him but as he took it, he tossed it on the floor. I looked at him like he was nuts.

"Dude that is a 900 dollar check, you better take it!" I hissed at him. Just then, his eyes started to get a little dark.

"I don't like it when you talk to me that way, Ms. Devereux." He told me, his voice getting a little hoarse. Even though he was wearing a long sleeve dress shirt, I could see from his muscles that he was very strong. He must work out like every day of the week or something. It almost made me wonder what he was like under that shirt.

Ok what the hell am I thinking?! This is my therapist, I shouldn't even be thinking this way. I didn't want to get him in trouble and this was a line neither of us should ever cross. Not only that, he can never know who I really am. What I'm really like..at least deep down where my scars lie:emotionally and physically. I'll be damned if I let myself be vulnerable all over again. I've had enough of that thanks to Trevor.

"I..I really need to go now. I'll meet with you on Friday." I told him trying to leave.

"I noticed everything: I noticed the way you were relaxed, how you touched your breasts, slowly licking your lips, then you were breathing so heavily..I noticed how.."open" you were, so to speak." He confessed. My face turned red. Oh god, what the hell is wrong with me? Why in the world would I do that?

"I'm so sorry." I squeaked. "I didn't mean to do that, honest. I guess with the dream was-"

"There's no need to explain, Ms. Devereux. I know why you did it. The question is: Why did you stop?"

"Because you were right there!" I shrieked a little, my face red as a stoplight. Seth just shrugged.

"I know that and you know that. But even as I was there, you still didn't stop when you opened your eyes and saw me."

"I hate sex. I shouldn't even be thinking or doing what I did. I'm sorry but I really need to go. I don't want to further embarrass myself. I know what I did was just downright disgusting."

I left out of his office, quickly taking off downstairs and out into the night air, hoping to never see Mr. Rollins again.

* * *

The weeks have gone by and it was going into the next month. I didn't make any appointment to see Dr. Rollins but I knew I had too. I was starting to almost get over my depression, at least I thought I was. I could easily feel myself slipping back into my cycle of hatred for myself. My self-esteem issues were worse then before. I looked at the pills in the medicine cabinet, thinking if I do this quickly, then it will be all over for me. The pain will go away and I won't have to continue with this constant battle of myself and my curse of this skin disease. Just then I heard my phone ringing and I honestly thought it was my mother, trying to ask me when I would give her grandchildren for the umpteenth time. As I answered the phone, my breath hitched.

"Hello, Ms. Devereux. It's Dr. Rollins. I want you to come by the office..now." And with that being said, the call ended.

Why do I have to go back there? Haven't I already embarrassed myself enough, touching my breasts in front of him? God, I am a woman of class. But maybe he was just calling to tell me that he no longer wanted to see me as a client, that he would recommend me to someone else. This was going to be pretty bittersweet for me.

I checked the time to see that it was going on noon. I'd better get this over with.

* * *

I was dressed in a simple black sweater, a long pink skirt and some Mary Jane Tstrap heels. My hair was styled up in a bun, which was a first, considering during work, my hair was always down. I waited in the lounge as usual, waiting for him to call me and he finally did.

"Come with me." He stated as he walked back into his office. I slowly walked back into the office as he closed the door and locked it, and then he closed the blinds to his office window. He told me to sit down and I did. The room was a little bit dark now but the sun light was still shining through.

"I want you to do something for me...this will be a new exercise that will help you, because you said you hate sex." He stated.

"I was taught so much in the catholic school as I was growing up. I've never even thought about doing any of those things and when I had lost it...at 15..well..it was then I made a horrible mistake."

"I don't think sex is your problem. I think the problem is that you don't know exactly what you want and how you want to ask for it." He stated, folding his arms as he laid back on the reclining leather chair.

"No, sex is my problem and that's that." I quickly denied.

"I don't believe a word you say. But I think there's a way we can fix that..if you let me." He said softly.

Could he really fix it? I mean, is he really even a therapist. I saw the different degrees on his wall so they were approved and they weren't fake. But still, could I really put my trust in him..but still keep my secret hidden?

"Wh-what do you want me to do?" I ask him warily. He got up and then he turned on the radio, playing some soft music that felt wonderful. Music can bring out powerful emotions to me. He looked at me, piercing me with his gaze.

"The first thing I want you to do: Take off your panties."

My jaw dropped and I was in shock. Was he really serious?

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own any WWE Superstars or Divas, just the imagination that takes place in my creative world.**

**Warnings: Sexual Content, Masturbation.**

**Luna's POV**

"I'm sorry..what did you just say to me?" I asked him once again. He smirked a little as he sat down across from me.

"I want you to take your panties off..right in front of me." He commanded.

I was still trying to absorb all of what he was just saying. Then I had to wonder had he bumped his head or something.

"Are you crazy?" I asked him, glaring, my face red with embarrassment. "We-we can't do that here, in your office, I can't do that in front of you!"

"And why not?" He asked.

"Because it's wrong and I know what you're trying to do." I said, getting up, grabbing my purse. "You are only trying to humiliate me, hurt me and make me feel so low. I already feel like this every day so I don't fucking need you to add on to it, alright?!"

My tears threatened to pour from my eyes as I went to head for the door, but as I opened it he closed it back, beating me to it. I could feel his frame pinning me against that door. He turned me around and looked at me, his brown eyes gazing on me.

"I'm not trying to humiliate you in any way.." He said softly. "I want to help you. You said you hated yourself..that you hated sex. I know theres' more to why you hate it because you don't know how to please yourself and open up. You're so uptight."

My breathing was getting a little heavy. I could honestly smell the scent of his cologne, smelling like Fresh Water with a mixture of Irish Spring Soap.

"You can walk out that door right now." He continued. "But if you don't trust me to do this, then you know I don't know any other way to help you."

"I don't think you can help me Dr. Rollins." I whispered. "It's usually hard for me to open up for so many reasons."

_Mostly my hideous secret.."_

He tilted my head up, looking at me. I wanted to look away, not be anywhere near his stare, but it was impossible because as weird as this may seem. He was suddenly in control of what I was thinking or doing.

"I know it's hard. But I'm here for you and I know exactly what you need." He told me, stroking my brown hair softly.

"..And this is between us right? That confidentiality thing?" I asked him shyly. He chuckled and smiled.

"Yes. Nothing will get out and I will tell no one." He says. "This exercise will really help you to open up better..all I ask is that you trust me and what I'm doing."

Could I really trust him? Could I let him be able to help me and still keep my secret hidden? Was it really worth the risk?

As I contemplated it over and over in my mind, I've made the decision and I nodded yes, agreeing with him and allowing him to do what this exercise will help me to do.

"Now go sit down on that sofa." He told me.

I walked over to the sofa chair and I sat down. He walked over and sat down in his chair right in front of me.

"Now..slowly remove your panties from under your skirt." He commanded.

I stood up and I reached under my long pink skirt, tucking my fingers underneath the waistband as I slid them down past my legs, trying to also keep them covered. He walked over to me and he took the panties. I almost tried to snatch them back but he had them out of his reach. Damn him for being so tall!

I tried to keep my legs closed as I crossed them but he gave me a stern look.

"I want them open. Lift your skirt up and keep them open for me, sweetheart." He told me.

I took a deep breath as I slowly slid my skirt all the way up, exposing my wet core to him. God this was really humiliating. Why was he doing this? It had me wondering if he did this with any of his other female clients. But I doubt he did. It seemed as though Dr. Rollins was taken an odd interest in me. But why?

"Beautiful.." He whispered but he cleared his throat as he continued, looking at me intently as my legs were open wide for him to see. My clit was poking out between my slit and I was anxious as to what was going to happen next.

"Now..I want you to stroke yourself..right in front of me. And I want you to make eye contact as well with me. Do you understand?"

I gulped but I nodded yes, still feeling very strange as to what I was doing at this moment. I was going to cross a line and I could never go back, hell _**HE**_ can never go back. But maybe...maybe this could also help me. I've never really masturbated before so him teaching me was turning me on in a way..or at least he was commanding me too.

"H-How do you want me to do it? I've never touched myself before.." I said shyly, looking down in embarrassment. The look in his eyes soften a bit.

"Take your index finger and stroke your clit slowly." He instructed.

I took my right index finger and I slowly stroked my clit up and down, the weird feelings coursing through my body.

"Now do it with two fingers..and I want you to go slow for 5 minutes and then speed it up."

I did what he said, as I started rubbing my clit very slowly, the tingling now starting within my body. Surprisingly, I didn't find it so disgusting like most people would have said. Instead, it was feeling kind of good. I moaned a little as I closed my eyes.

"Eyes open and look at me!" He snapped. My eyes snapped right back open as I looked at him, still rubbing my clit. I realized the five minutes were passed as I started to speed it up. I could feel my juices leaking onto the sofa. But I continued to do it, as I was looking into his brown eyes. I could even see that as much as he was fighting to stay in control, the tent in his slacks were saying otherwise. But he wouldn't let it show.

"Go faster. Stick your fingers in your cunt and fuck yourself." He growled a little.

I moaned as I slipped two fingers inside of my hole. I started fucking myself as I started shaking, my pussy getting wetter and wetter by the second. I could hear the voices of my parents, saying I was acting like a disgusting tramp. I remembered when I tried to masturbate one time and when my mom caught me, she would hit my hands with a wooden spoon and berate me and as for my dad, he threatened to kick me out of the house, and I was only 16!

But that's another story I will tell you later in another time.

Anyway, I saw as Seth walked over to me and then he went behind the couch, still watching me as I fucked myself harder, moaning a little loud but so sweetly. I just prayed that the secretary didn't hear me even though we were down the hall, away from her desk.

As I continued to finger myself harder and faster, listening to his commands and biting my lips from moaning, I then saw his hands sliding under my sweater, tweaking my nipples between his thumb and forefinger.

"Oh god.." I moaned, licking my lips. I could see Seth smirking as he watched how my body was reacting to his slight touch. He pinched my nipples a little harder and I almost jumped a little. God, not even Trevor made me react like that.

"Don't cum yet." He told me. I whined and he slapped my nipples, making me moan and breathe heavily.

"But I need to." I found myself whimpering. Man, I have never felt this way before during fucking myself.

"I don't care. Hold it until I tell you when to cum!" He breathed harshly.

Normally I would backhand any man who tries to tell me what the fuck to do, but this was something totally different. He was controlling my desires and helping me break down my fears as well, piece by piece. Even though my secret of my skin disorder was still under wraps, at least the fear of masturbation was slowly coming to an end. At least for this moment by how he was in the drivers' seat.

I could feel myself getting hot, my thighs getting sticky and slippery and then I was shaking. I don't know I mean, I could almost feel myself, ready to erupt. But with Seth's hard gaze watching me, I couldn't. He chuckled ever so seductively as he bent down to my ear, whispering with that voice of his.

"You feel that sensation..the fire between your legs..." He whispered, still teasing my nipples. "You're only submitting to your desires..It is as if every aspect of your sexuality threatens to consume you, the unyielding need to have your fantasies completely explored."

"It does...I try to let go and yet, sometimes I'm always afraid." I moan out as I plunge my fingers deeper and harder inside of me.

"It's ok to be afraid." He whispered. "But it also gives you that thrill. Don't hold back, sweetheart."

I could feel myself getting close. I know I'm not suppose to cum but I couldn't help it.

"Stop!" He ordered me to do. I stopped, breathing hard. I have never listened to a man with such command.

"Give me your hand." He told me. I slowly reached my hand out of my skirt and he took it, sucking my index finger slowly and he encouraged me to do the same. I slowly sucked myself. It was such a sin as to what I was doing but I liked it. I liked it so much.

However, I still hadn't cum yet and I was disappointed. He then gave me a wet cloth to wipe my fingers, yet I could still smell my arousal. It was quite obvious.

"I believe that our time is up, Ms. Devereux. I have another client that needs to come in."

I nodded, getting up, quickly pulling my skirt down.

"Ok, now give me back my panties." I said, reaching my hand out. He just smiled, shaking his head.

"Nope." He grinned. I was ready to knock this fool upside his head. He need to give me back my damn panties!

"Dr. Rollins, I want my panties back right now." I ordered, my hands on my hips. He stalked over and then he pushed me up against the wall, his hand around my throat, squeezing lightly.

"I may be your therapist but know this: The next time you decide to _order_ me on what to do, I will have no problem punishing you."

I was slightly shaking. What did he mean by that? And why was this turning me on? God, I need some help.

"Now..I"ll let you know when you can cum..understand?" He suggested. I nodded, saying "Yes."

He then let go of my throat as he escorted me out the door as a man walked in. I was breathing hard but I had to walk quickly and out of the building, hoping no one could see my juices leaking down to my boots.

* * *

**10:00pm**

I was making dinner and trying to take my mind off of what happened but I couldn't. My core was aching..needing for something..anything. I know Seth was just doing his exercise to help me but it was killing me at the same time. I wanted to just find something to take my mind of these thoughts of sin but I couldn't. Hell, I almost humped my car seat on the way home while I was stuck in traffic. I know, too much information but it's not my fault.

It was going on midnight and my need to cum was bad. It was urgent. Even when I took a hot shower, when the warm water touched my skin and down to my slit, it only added on the burning. As soon as I heard my phone ring, I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said, trying not to sound like I was in pain.

"Pinch your clit and cum for me, Luna." Seth growled.

I had no hesitation as I slipped my hand under my shorts and into my lace panties as I pinched my clit with force. I came so hard, clawing the sheets as my cum was leaking out of my hole. I was breathing hard as every drop was spilling onto my sheets. I could see little tiny lights as I blinked a few times from my orgasm.

"How do you feel now?" He asked me in a professional manner, as if he wasn't responsible for what just happened.

"I feel..like I'm on cloud 9." I confessed.

"Good. Because I believe we are not done yet." He told me matter of fact.

"Wh-what do you mean?" I asked nervously.

"I mean that I am far from done with you, sweet Luna. I will be seeing you tomorrow."

The call ended and I looked at the phone in wonderment. What else could he have in store for me? And the question was: Was I going to be ready?


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own any WWE Superstars or Divas, just the imagination that takes place in my creative world.**

**Warnings: Sexual Content, Language.**

**Luna's POV**

_I could imagine him inside of me..fucking me hard and deep, pumping his cock into my wet cavern, never stopping. Seth's brown eyes looking at me with a gaze that I couldn't look away from. He would want me to look at him as he slammed his hips harder inside of me, as I'm close to my climax, close to the breaking point of no return..._

The sound of my alarm clock scared me out of my sleep. I saw that it was going on 9am. Time for work as usual. I went in the bathroom, took my shower, put on my medicated cream and I brushed my teeth and did my bit of makeup. I went into the closet and I slipped on my white long sleeve shirt with a black button up denim vest and I put on my long black mesh skirt and my wedge heels. I slipped on my glasses and I did my hair up in a simple bun, letting a part of my hair fall into a bang, covering my left eye. I grabbed my keys and I headed out the door.

I worked as a copy editor in the** Winslows Fine Makers** company. Of course, I wasn't that liked around the office and I meant most of the women here. The only female friend I had in the work place was this woman named Kate and she worked as a mail clerk. She had honey colored hair and she had pale skin, 6'1, weighed 232 pounds, and she had green eyes. She was always nice to me and she was the only woman I would ever hang out with and go out for drinks with whenever we had our lunch breaks.

Anyways, as the hours went by and my shift was almost over, I signed out and I grabbed my things, ready to see Seth for today and what else he could have in store for me. I walked past Kate and said hello to her.

"Hey Luna. How are you holding up?" She asked me with a friendly smile. I just sigh and pick at my nails.

"I'm starting to do ok I guess. I've been going to therapy and everything so hopefully, things will start to look up for me." I told her, giving her a faux smile.

"Well, just call me if you ever want to talk ok? You do have my number right?"

"Yeah, I do." I told her. "Thanks."

As I wave her goodbye, I could easily see a few girls chattering by the water cooler.

"..Luna is such a drag around here. Bad enough she's fat and her skin is so dark, it looks as though she could be a skillet."

"I know right? It's no wonder her husband left her pathetic ass." Another girl said.

I look up at them as I walk past them and they give me a friendly smile.

"Artificial fucking bitches." I grumble to myself as I head for the exit.

I head to my car and I start to cry immediately. God why do I always feel like the weakest person on this planet? I hate feeling sorry for myself but its like my emotions play a trick on me, every single fucking day.

I open the glove compartment and I see that I still have a pack of smokes. They were actually Trevor's and I never did like smoking. But I really needed something after the long day I've had. I pull one of them out and I pull out a lighter, lighting it up and I inhale it, puffing away for at least 15 minutes. After I finish smoking it, I dispose of it and I head over to see Dr. Rollins.

* * *

I parked my car and then I fix myself up before I head up to his office. I sign in and as usual, I go to the waiting room and I wait for him while the secretary lets him know that I am here. When the secretary lets me know I can go in, I get up and walk down the hall to his office. I slowly open the door and he turns around in his chair. He is dressing a bit casual today. He is wearing a pair of fitting black jeans, a fitted buttoned up shirt and a jacket that looks of black velvet. Something I would love to run my fingers through. His hair is pulled back as usual and he is wearing his glasses and his beard is trimmed and he looks amazing. He sees me and his brown eyes glaze over at me, not really looking at my body but more so my eyes. I look away from him but I could hear him clear his throat.

"Always keep your eyes open and up, Luna. It shows confidence." He said with a warm smile as he got up.

"Well, I'm not that woman so believe me, confidence does NOT describe me." I tell him, running a hand through my hair.

He walks over to me and he runs his fingers through my dark hair, taking my lips in for a soft kiss, on my neck. I moan slightly, almost bending at the knees but he holds me steady.

"Easy now. I can't have you falling all over the place, unless its on top of me." He winks. That's when I realize that I have to be the one in control this time. No matter how good his...skills are, this is wrong and unprofessional.

"Uhh, I don't think we should do this, Dr. Rollins."

"You're right. No more Dr. Rollins. From now on, it's Master." He said, crossing his arms.

I almost gawk at him and the thought of even calling him Master! I definitely need to put a stop to this.

"Ok, I am NOT calling you that for a gazillion reasons and you are seriously crazy. Crazy Crazy Crazy to even think that what just happened...yesterday will happen again..because it won't!" I said in a concise and serious manner.

Seth twisted his lips in a knowing smirk which made me want to smack it off of him. However, as he stepped closer to me, I could start to feel my courage shrinking.

"But you liked it, didn't you?" He whispered. "You liked the way I would touch your nipples..you liked how your fingers would dip between that beautiful pussy, imagining that it was me who could be doing that.."

"I-Uh-well-well I wasn't myself that day and-"

"And you also loved how I could bring you to that pleasure, how I made you let go? Didn't you?"

"I wasn't in control of myself like I should and I apologize for that." I told him hotly.

"Apologize for what? Don't be sorry for what you want, Luna. Maybe that's why you're always nervous, at least around me? Tell me..did you dream about me last night...after I made you cum?"

I was taken aback by what he asked me and I had to take a few steps back away from him until I was backed up against his desk. He then set his hands down, trapping me between them.

"I..no, what made you think I was even dreaming about?"

"You're lying." He stated. "I can tell from the look in your eyes. I knew you did from the moment you stepped into my office."

"Dr. Rollins, you are **_way_** off base."

"You know, for a new client, you are very easy to read. It's what makes you so attractive."

I could feel his lips getting closer to mines and I almost whimpered, wanting to feel them and yet, anyone could walk in on us at any moment.

However, as his soft lips pressed up on my cheek, yet still an inch away from my lips, he frowned. He pulled back for a second and looked at me.

"Did you smoke?" He asked.

"No." I said quickly.

"Did you just lie to me?" He asked, his tone taken on a hard edge.

_Shit!_ I never think before I speak sometimes and now I **_know_** I was in trouble from the way he was looking at me.

"Yes. I had a few smokes." I confessed. Seth was not looking too pleased as he stepped back.

"Go over to the couch and bend over." He instructed.

"What?" My eyes widen.

"Get your ass over to the couch, and bend over for me. Don't make me tell you again, Luna." He said, his tone losing patience and his eyes taking on a darker color as he narrowed them at me.

I honestly didn't see what the big deal was, with me having a few smokes before I came down here, but it was clear to me that Seth did not approve of that. I walked over to the side of the couch and then proceeded to bend over.

"Seth-"

"Zip it!" He ordered. I immediately shut my mouth, not saying another word.

"Stay there. I'll be back for a second." He instructed as he went over to the closet near the desk. I wasn't suppose to look but I just wanted to peek an inch. I saw him taking out a few items and then he went over back to me.

"Now then. I'm very disappointed in you for doing those cancer sticks and lying to me as well. It's time that we fix that now, shall we?"

I nod my head, my bottom lip quivering. Just then I could feel his hands, his soft yet firm hands around my ankles as he started caressing them for a moment before sliding them up my chocolate legs as up to my knees. I then felt him place soft kisses on the back of my knees, making me moan a little. He then pulled up part of my skirt. I tried to get away from him, just so he wouldn't look at a horror show of my skin but he kept a firm grip on my hips.

"I want to look at all of you." He said.

"Trust me, you don't." I whispered.

I felt him making small circles on my lower back before placing a kiss on there.

"Do you trust me, Luna?" He asks me. I nod yes but he doesn't hear that.

"No, I need for you to say it. Do you trust me, right now: To let me take care of your body the way it should be, no matter the pain I give to it, knowing I will give you the up most needed rewards of it?"

I thought it over a few times and I decided to choose my words carefully.

"We've only know each other for a few weeks. It's just really hard. I'm so sorry." I said, feeling so embarrassed.

Surprisingly, he kissed my back. "Then I will earn your trust for right now."

I smile, feeling better that he accepted and understood what I was saying.

"Now your punishment will still have to continue. So for this remainder of time, don't speak and don't say a word unless when spoken too. Nod if you understand?"

I slowly turned my head and nodded. He smiled and then he went back to working on the lower part of my body.

I could feel his hands slowly working up to my legs again and up to my thighs as he raises my skirt all the way up, easily revealing my little dark red panties. I then felt his finger prodding on the center of my cunt, pressing up on the spot that was surely having me wet. He pressed on it a little more and a moan escaped from my lips.

"Sweet sounds coming from you." He murmured. Then I felt his fingers tucking into the sides of the undergarment as he slowly slid them down. I wiggled but he slapped my thigh.

"Stay still." He ordered once again. I whined and then he pinched my nub through the covered panties before peeling the rest of them off. I could feel the AC conditioner cooling on my ass, making me shiver. It's as if Seth noticed that I was getting cold, he went over and turned it down. I sighed and reminded myself to thank him once this was over.

I could then feel his fingers dipping into the lips of my cunt. I admit I had a few hairs on my pussy, even though I would shave. However, Seth didn't seem to notice it. He would teasingly rub my core with my juices, slicking on his thumb. I clawed onto the seats of the couch, moaning. It felt so damn good as to what he was doing, even if this was an odd punishment.

However, what happened next was of one I didn't expect.

I felt the first hard _**thwack**_ on my pussy.

"Ah!" I gasped loudly in pain. Whatever hit me felt like leather: sharp yet it still hurt like hell.

He did another **_thwack_** on my poor little cunt and I arched my body up for a second, the pain doing things to my clitoral system. He did another few smacks on my pussy, making me moan a little more than ever. I grabbed onto the pillow as I bit down on it, muffling my moans and whimpers as he continued to hit my pussy with whatever object he was using. It hurt and it stung like hell, yet it started to warm up to me and I would want more of it. Hell, I could practically feel the juices slipping down out of me.

"You look so desirable, Luna. Moaning, whimpering, those sounds you make, the way your cavern is wet for me, wanting more of my attention. Like a wonderful goddess to me."

Despite the thrills coursing through my body, I couldn't help as the tears fell from my eyes, but they weren't bad tears. I was blushing and surprised as to what he said. It made my body bloom with joy and needing for his touch.

He smacked my cunt a little harder than before and I cried out in pain. Still it felt so delicious.

"Are you going to smoke anymore?" He asked me as he smacked me harder each time.

"No..Master.." I whispered.

"Are you going to lie to me again?" He asked as he hit my cunt even harder, my pussy making squelchy noises.

"Oh God, no." I cried out into the pillow. "Ahhh yess.."

"Good girl." He chuckled. I felt him slide a finger in me as he pumped into me slowly. However, his other hand was used to slap my ass as it bounced. He proceeded to do this over and over again until I felt myself fucking myself on his fingers as he pumped into me, painfully slow.

Ugh, I could just kill him for fucking torturing me like this!

He then pulled my hair up a bit as his fingers inside my wet cavern increased his pace in me.

"Someone is starting to be a little less shy now, huh?" He teased, pumping harder and faster in me. I whimper loudly, my orgasm coming in so soon and it was going to hit me hard.

Just then he pulled his fingers out of me and instead, he shoved in three fingers, pumping inside of me slowly and then it quickly reverted a faster pace. As his pleasure torture went on, I felt my pussy being stretched wide open. I realized then, not only did he add his four fingers in me, but he was pushing his thumb inside of me as well. Basically his whole hand was slowly stretching inside my pussy, fisting me.

I've never been fisted before and I was scared shitless. I kept hearing rumours about it hurting and possible bleeding and I felt myself getting nervous, my heartbeat skipping.

"I'm scared. It's going to hurt." I whisper to him in fear

"Just relax for me. I'll go slow, I promise." He calmly told me.

I relaxed myself and then his whole hand was finally inside of me, after some pinching and of course some wincing from me. He started rotating his fist around inside of me, making me moan loudly than I ever did before. As he pumped a little faster, I could feel his thumb, rubbing into my g-spot, pressing on it. He used his other hand to start smacking my ass hard. I cried out in pleasure as he continued to smack it. I was sure that I was going to get some bruises by his hard-hitting smacks but I didn't care. His fist inside my wet dripping cunt was doing things to me that had me tearing at the couch pillows.

"Do you want to cum?" He asked, pumping harder and moving his fingers inside of me, touching me all over.

I nodded yes, groaning loudly as tears were falling from my eyes.

"Please.."

"Please what sweetheart." He grunted as he pumped harder. "Tell me and I'll do it: I'll make you cum as hard as you want me too."

"Make me cum, Seth...please!" I practically found myself begging. God I must have sounded so pathetic.

"Music to my ears beautiful, especially when it comes from you. Fuck you're so tight yet you fit me so well. I can only imagine you on my cock." He grunted, pushing his fist into me harder, slowly going in and out yet still not too slow. It's as if he was changing the pace every 5 seconds, but of course, trying not to hurt me.

"You still can't cum yet though. No matter what. Don't fucking cum." He growled harshly as he pumped faster and deeper. My screams must have been guttural as if someone was trying to kill me because we heard a door knocking.

"Is everything alright, Dr. Rollins?" We heard his secretary said. My eyes widen in fear and I think my heart just stopped.

"Yes everything is fine. Ms. Devereux was crying and I was giving her something to make her feel better is all." He said in a professional like tone. Man, he didn't even sound close to being winded as me.

I was dragging my nails onto the arm of the sofa chair and then finally, my juices squirted around his wrist. He groaned as he would passionately lap at my neck, his hand around my throat, with me still crying from pleasure. He slowly drew his fist out of me, my grunting obvious as I wiped my tears away.

I wasn't sure what to say. My legs couldn't even hold me up steady. My body still hadn't come yet but I needed more, I craved more. The punishment felt so fucking good to me.

He turned me around and kissed me passionately, his tongue invading my plump lips. I've never had a kiss like this before.

"I'm not through with you just yet sweetheart." He panted, his thumb rubbing against my lips. "Let's just say that your punishment has a Part 2 in it."


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own any WWE Superstars or Divas, just the imagination that takes place in my creative world.**

**Luna's POV**

"A-A Part 2?" I asked him nervously. "What do you mean?"

"I mean.." He whispered, removing a strand of my dark hair out of my face as he looked into my brown eyes. "I mean that there will be so much more to your punishment..starting, right now.

Just then he bent me over and he started smacking me on the ass over and over again, with me biting my lip, moaning.

"Ahh, Ahh, Oww." I cried out, tears slipping from my eyes as I moaned. I was breathing a little heavy as he continued to smack my cheeks over and over. God, why is this turning me on? Wait, if my medication starts to wear off and he sees..well..my actual dis-figuration, then he'll only embarrass me. I can't have that. Not only that, I could feel the itching on my skin burning and that was NOT a good sign. I wasn't going to scratch my thighs and my back as if I was a dog with fleas. I had to put a stop to this.

I pushed him away and I grabbed my purse and coat. Fears were running through my mind already and I was afraid they would be exposed right now. That I would be judged harshly for how I looked, for what I did, how in a way, I opened myself up to him. I couldn't handle that. My self-esteem issues were already shit.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. I'm really sorry." I said as I pushed him out the way and ran down the hall and out of the building, not even greeting the secretary as I ran by. I hopped into my car and I drove home. As I made my way to a red light, stopping, I saw in the coffee shop that it was my soon to be ex husband, Trevor. He was holding hands with another woman and he was laughing and talking with her. They both kissed and as she got up, She was pregnant. I was going to assume that was his secretary he fucked too.

Tears welled into my eyes. How could he have moved on so quickly? Did he really not care about me anymore? The red turned to green and I heard a car horn honking behind me and then I started speeding off and heading home.

As I headed home, I barely made it into the house without so much as to crying as I hit the carpeted floor. I've never cried so hard before in my life. Especially not when my sister abused me when I was living with her and how when I was bullied back in middle school. I picked myself up, still on my knees, sitting as I looked around my house. It didn't even feel like home to me anymore. Home is what I had been use to with Trevor. Now I wasn't sure what to call this place anymore.

* * *

I took myself a well needed bubble bath, drinking as much wine as I could, the alcohol burning down in my throat to the pit of my stomach. Just then, my house phone started to ring. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said groggy.

"Let me in.."

My breath hitched when I realized that it was Seth Rollins.

"D-Dr. Rollins. I..." But he cut me off.

"I want you to let me in, right now Luna." He softly demanded.

He hung up and then I got out of the tub and I dried off, slipping on a long night-gown and slipped on my red silk robe, my hair still wet as I headed down the steps in my bare feet and I opened the door. He wasn't in his suit or anything anymore, but god help me he looked so damn sexy. He was wearing some black jeans, some black sneakers and he was wearing a fitted white t-shirt. His hair was pulled back and he was wearing black shades. He took off his shades and looked at me up and down. I felt like time had stopped because God knows how long I've stood there, with him being so fucking sexy. I mean, he didn't even look like my therapist anymore.

"Let me in, Luna." He whispered. "Please.."

I clung to my robe tight as I pulled the door a little wider for him. He stepped in and closed the door. He went in to sit down.

"C-Can I get you anything to drink? Some coffee, soda, wine?" I offered, trying to make this as quick as possible so he could leave.

"No, I'm fine. Please come here." He instructed. I padded my feet over to him slowly, biting my lip. I wasn't sure what was going on through his mind. Was he angry at me for how I left? Did he want to quit things? Did he only did what he did, spanking me and fisting me, was because he was horny and had the worst case of blue balls or something?

I sat down next to him on the sofa, playing with my fingers and casting my head down.

"Luna." He spoke softly. "Why did you run off like that?"

"I...I just don't think what we did was a good idea." I stuttered. "I didn't want to cost you your job."

"You let me worry about that. I told you that I wasn't going to say a word. But we've already discussed that." He said, turning towards me. "Why did you really run off?"

"I just..I.." I spoke softly. "It's so hard for you to understand."

Just then he grabbed my hand and he grasped my chin to meet his eyes.

"Make me understand then.." He whispered.

"...I'm hideous Seth." I whispered.

"What?" He looked incredulously.

"I'm a hideous, horrible person ok?!" I shrieked at him, getting up. I calmed down for a moment as I looked at him. "If you even knew what I was really like, who I really am..you would hate me. You would just cast me aside. You wouldn't want to help me anymore and I wouldn't blame you. I'm just disgusting."

I could feel my tears streaming down my face. God, I hated being such a crybaby. Just then Seth got up, turned me around and then he gave me the most passionate kiss I have ever felt. I didn't want him to stop. Ok maybe I did..well not really. I wasn't sure anymore. I tried to push him off me but he wrapped his arms around me tight, sucking the life out of my tongue, as his hands were in my hair, gripping on it. I moaned as his kiss furthered, exploring my mouth as I battled with his tongue with mines. I suddenly felt bold to grab his ass through his jeans and he slightly moaned. He picked me up and pushed me up against the wall, still kissing me.

I could feel his tongue dip into my neck with me moaning as I felt his bulge growing in his jeans. I wanted to please him. I wanted to do something. He sucked on my neck, bruising it and biting it as I could feel him sliding a hand up into my robe. He gave me one more kiss and then he looked at me, well he forced me to look up at him.

"Eyes forward." He ordered and I looked up at him, despite that I was feeling like putty in his arms right now.

"If I really thought you were hideous, I wouldn't have kissed you like that." He breathed out, his nose pressing up against mine. "I don't see anything disgusting about you."

_"Not yet anyway..." The stupid voice in my head told me._

"I"ll show you tomorrow...I'll show you exactly, what I see in you." He smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow for our session."

"W-Wait tomorrow? Really?" I asked, a bit taken aback. Seth smirked.

"Of course. You are still my client unless I say otherwise."

I nodded, the chilliness running down my spine from how the tone in his voice said it.

"Now get some sleep sweetness." He said as he went over to the door. I opened it for him but he took me by surprise when he took me out into the cold air and he pushed me up against the hard brick wall, only to suck on his index finger and then he went in my robe and then he stuck his finger in between my folds, making me whimper.

"I don't want you to wear any panties tomorrow..do you understand me?" He whispered as he slowly fingered me. I nodded, moaning.

"Yes..Yes I-I won't wear any panties tomorrow." I breathed out as he still pumped his digit inside me.

"Very good, sweetness." He chuckled, slowly pulling his finger out of my cunt and then he sucked on his index finger, as he left to go out to his car and start the engine as he hopped in. I waited until he pulled out of the driveway and then I quickly went inside the house and went up the steps, splashing some water on my face. I've never felt like this before. My heart was literally beating up against my rib-cage and I could see the red mark he made on my neck of my light chocolate skin. Not only that, my lips were red and puffy from his kissing.. God, what was this man doing to me? What did he have in store for me tomorrow.

I turned off the bathroom light and then I headed to bed. Only time will tell what he's going to do next.


	7. Chapter 7

**Warnings: Sexual Content and Crude Language**

**I don't own any WWE superstars. I only go by their on-screen characters. Anything else that's been happening in this story is fictional and beyond my imagination. Anyways, Enjoy :)**

**Luna's POV**

I was able to get through the long drastic work hours without falling asleep on several occasions. I managed to finish the last of my documents before I closed out for the day. I was going to see Seth around 3pm and I figured I could at least change into something more classy instead of meeting him with my boring usual attire of a button down white collar shirt and slacks and flat Mary Janes. I went to the washroom for a moment and I took a few deep breaths. I inspected myself in the mirror a little more and I saw that my lips were still puffy from the kiss of my therapist, which was Seth of course. I mean, that kiss was not like any other kiss. That kiss screamed control, power, and I wanted all of it. I've honestly never been near a man with so much control like that. It made my body shiver with need. If he could kiss me like that, finger me like that, spank my ass, and even go as far as to putting his fist up inside my walls, who knows what else he could do to my body.

I splashed my face with some cool water and dried it off with a paper towel and then I left the bathroom, went to my desk and packed up my things for the day as I headed out. I saw Kate who was sorting out the last of the mail when she saw me and gave me a friendly hug.

"Hey there Kate." I said, smiling at her. A real smile this time.

"Hey there. It looks as though your attitude is getting better each time I see you."

"Well, it's day by day but yeah, I'm working my way up to it." I chuckled.

"Who knows? Maybe then you can drop that fat ass weight of yours and maybe you'll find a man who won't throw up, looking at you." I heard a cackling voice say.

I looked to see that it was Lana. She was one of the women who made fun of me by the water cooler the other day. Ever since I started working here, she's been making my life a living hell and always bullying anyone for their differences and insecurities, especially mines and Kate. Now was the time to put a stop to this wicked red-head, once and for all.

"You know what Lana?" I said looking at her. "Instead of always wasting your time, trying to make me miserable, maybe you should fix that gap tooth of yours, I mean for God Sakes, It's that big enough that I could easily see a black hole."

Lana snarled and walked away as to Kate, she was laughing.

"Wow. Who would have thought you would've had the balls to stand up to someone like Lana?" Kate said, surprised. "I was so sick and tired of that bitch."

"I'm so sick of all of her and someone had to put her in her place. If it wasn't going to be you or me, who else?" I suggested.

"True. So where are you about to go?" She asked, putting all the old junk mail into the bin.

"My therapy session is today." I said casually.

"Ugh, he must be old and grungy and smells like cat litter." She joked. "He must be pretty boring."

My mind suddenly reverted back to last night: That passionate, tongue sucking, lip biting kiss he planted on me and then his fist pounding inside of me. I swallowed carefully, controlling myself so I wouldn't melt in front of Kate. I was already weird enough but I didn't want her to think I was having some meltdown.

"Actually..he's been helping me out. And he's not such a bore." I told her, waving goodbye and heading out the door.

No Seth Rollins is not a bore at all.

* * *

I went home and I took a shower and washed with my medicated soap and then I dried off, changing into a long sleeve flowing white summer dress, put on some light makeup and red lipstick and eyeliner. Then I slipped on my flip flop beige wedges. I was surprised that I had gotten up early around 7, just to do my nails which were a light pink and my toes were white with red pinwheels, like the peppermint candies. I slipped on a necklace and my gold bamboo hoop earrings and then I brushed my dark hair and slipped on some glasses. I grabbed my keys and purse and then I headed out the door and on my way to the building.

I arrived to the building around 3:30pm and I did my usual waiting for Seth and all until he was done with another patient. He came out and surprisingly, he was dressed a little differently. He was wearing some black jeans, a nice fitted gray tshirt and a black jacket that looked as though it could be velvet. He nodded to the old woman goodbye and then he turned and smiled at me, making my stomach flutter.

I walked up to him, shaking his hand professionally, just so no one would suspect anything.

"So, I guess we'll be heading inside." I said, walking into the office, but Seth stopped me.

"Not the office today. We will be heading for lunch." He suggested, closing the office door, locking it.

"We are?"

"Yes, we are." He murmured. "Ms. Abigail. Let me know if there were any important calls, ok?"

"Yes, Dr. Rollins." She smiled, working on her computer. We walked to the front door and then I went up to my car but once again, he stopped me.

"We'll be walking. It's not that far to where we're going." He suggested. I shrugged and then I followed him as we walked up the street.

"..How was your day?" I asked shyly. I wasn't sure if I was allowed to ask him that after what happened last time but I just wanted to be polite instead of this being an awkward silence between us.

He looked at me and smiled. "You know when you first asked me that, I was a little surprised: No one has ever asked me that in awhile. Hell, it's been so long."

"I can only imagine." I said smiling.

"But to answer your question, my day has been going well..and it got even better." He said, smirking at me. "How are you.."

"...I saw Trevor on the way home.." I faded off saying.

"Trevor?" He questioned.

"Trevor is my soon to be ex husband. The one who had an affair and then decided to leave me." I swallowed carefully. "I saw him with his secretary and she's pregnant with his kid. And its funny because he never wanted to have kids, yet he knocked the bitch up."

I sighed, running a finger through my hair and I could feel him playing with the ends of my hair as we walked. Normally, I wouldn't let anyone touch my hair, especially Trevor, but with Seth, it felt nice.

We made it past the park and it felt really great. The weather felt amazing and at peace. We could see the children playing, an old couple kissing and a family having a picnic.

"The park is always great to clear your mind of anything that's a bother to you." He talked. "I know you must have been here more than once right?"

"The park is actually where I go to jog." I told him. "Some of the workout centers I go to are quite frustrating, especially for me to lose weight."

"Lose weight? I don't see any weight on you." He looked over at me. I had to bite the inside of my cheek to fight my smile.

"Trust me, I do have weight on me."

"Well if you really want to lose this so called weight you have." He said "weight" with air quotes. "Why don't you try this workout center I go to.."

"And what would that be?"

"It's called Cross-Fits. Its' like a specific form of training. Yet its still a form of general form of the exercise but its really not required for a physical skill or an exclusive type of sport. It's for anyone really."

The more I thought about what he said, the more curious I became with Cross Fits. Maybe I could go to that gym one day and see what its all about. Maybe it's how he has those beautiful strong arms, especially from picking me up the way he did the other night.

Seth saw the place called "**FUSIAN AND WOK**" and with his nod to follow him, I knew that's where we would have our lunch.

* * *

We had ordered our meals about an hour later and our Sake' drinks. We were sitting in the back of a private booth, which Seth requested. Why I had no idea, but I wasn't complaining. Anyway, I sipped my drink, as the alcohol burned a little in my throat, yet it tasted so sweet, like dragon-fruit with a lemon. Seth was eating his food and I was having a difficult time trying to eat mine with the chopsticks. I was really never good when it came to those damn things. Seth chuckled, watching as I tried to pick up my food with those damn painted sticks.

"You need some help?" He quirked a brow. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I can handle it just fine, thank you." I sassed him, trying to pick up the seaweed roll, but I failed miserably.

"Here, I'll help you." He chuckled, picking up his roll with his chopsticks. "Open your mouth."

I opened my mouth and then he slowly fed me the seaweed roll as I chewed it slowly. He was watching how my lips were moving and I had to once again, fight the urge to blush.

"I like how the color of your eyes look." He said as he fed me another roll. "They change color a lot. It's one I've never seen before."

"Well, you've never had a client with midnight blue eyes before, Dr. Rollins." I said softly.

"No I haven't. And I must say, they say a lot about you and who you really are." He whispered.

"And what would that be?"

"It says that you are unique. You really are outspoken and passionate, yet you pull back a lot because you are afraid of being judged. Afraid to be who you really are. So you decide to hide behind that mask of shame, that mask of fear, that mask of doubt. And why is that, Luna?"

I felt flabbergasted with how he analyzed me. Then again, he was a therapist but still: It's like he was putting pieces of a damn puzzle together. Was I really that easy to read?

"I guess..it's just a way to protect myself. Doesn't everyone have insecurities?"

"They do. But its all about how you can be the one to change them around, or in this case, trust someone to build you up and make you feel different than before..and Trevor didn't do that, did he?"

"No." I grumbled angrily. "He was always mean to me. No matter what I did, I would love him until the end of time. I've had a crush on him since high school in my senior year. I wasn't the prom queen and I wasn't the cheerleader. I didn't always wear makeup, had expensive clothes and the only thing I had was my smarts and working my ass off to pass a damn class so my parents wouldn't get angry at me, but even then, despite all my differences, I thought that I could be better. That I could be the one he needed."

He nodded as continued to listen to me, still eating but watching me. I picked with my food before I ate some rice, chewing and continuing.

"I had this dream where I wanted to be a model. Except I kept hearing about that whole anorexia shit and of course I came down wit- I stopped myself before I exposed why I really couldn't be a model.

"With a cold." I lied, chuckling nervously. "But I guess in the end, not everything works out for anyone right? I mean, my own damn husband wouldn't even touch me anymore. I felt so ashamed while he flirted with other women, right in front of my damn face."

"Sometimes, stupidity is really hard to fix. But if anything, ignorance is worse, especially for someone like him for that matter." He smiled warmly.

"I always kept up with this charade, making everyone believe that we were ok, that everything was great. I felt like even though it was a lie, I was in control for once."

"But what if it's ok to lose that control.." He suggested, putting his chopsticks down. I looked at him, confused.

"Meaning.."

Just then, our waiter came by. He was Asian and he looked to be a bit timid. Like if a mouse was to crawl past his feet, he would run away.

"Would you like anything else to drink, m'am?" He asked, staring at me.

"No thank you." I said politely.

"Ok then." He said, still staring at me and gazing over what I was wearing. However, Seth noticed and his gaze hardened at the waiter.

"She said she doesn't want anything else. I suggest you walk away and stop staring at her."

The waiter stutter and saw Seth's gaze that looked as though he could melt the guy to a skeleton if he wanted too.

"S-Sorry. I just noticed that she looks really nice."

"I know she looks very beautiful. But that still doesn't give you the right to stare. You came to offer a drink, she said no, the end. Now go away."

"Ye-Yes sir. Sorry m'am." He said quickly walking to the opposite direction. I couldn't lie, thinking of how Seth handled the waiter really turned me on in the strangest way.

He turned his attention back to me and I felt myself slightly smirking.

"You liked the way he was staring at you, didn't you?" He questioned slyly.

"Maybe."

"I think you did." He stated.

"I think he was just trying to be nice is all.." I shrugged, slipping my feet out of my shoes.

"Oh you think so?"

"I believe I do." I said, my foot trailing up to his leg, my toes dragging up and down his pants leg. He looked at me a bit questionably but he was rather amused. I'd figure I would just joke with him, tease him by using my right foot.

He slightly groaned as he continued drinking his beverage.

"Now, why do you assume the negative about you, when there's really nothing there?"

I trailed my foot up and down his pants leg and then another small idea crossed my mind. It was a little risky but I was feeling risky today. I trailed my toes all the way up to his crotch, pressing my toes on it. I must have taken him off guard for a moment because I could easily see him balling his fist up, slightly losing his composure. I have to say, it felt nice for him to not be in control for a second. I was still nervous and insecure and I had no idea what made me do what I was doing to him right now, but I guess it was just for fun to say the least.

"I don't know." I said, circling my big toe to the center of his crotch, pressing on it just a little until he moved my foot way, snarling at me just a little. But it wasn't with anger.

"You are such a fucking tease, you know that?" He whispered harshly.

"Not really. Just having some fun. But like I said, he was only being nice and well..I know you were just being polite when you said I was beautiful too."

"If I was just being polite." He said, bending his head over to where I'm at, narrowing his eyes at me. "Then tell me why do I want to fuck you right now, in this restaurant."

My jaw slightly dropped. It was one thing when I was playing footsie under the table, but fucking in a public restaurant?!

"You're serious." I stated. He smiled like the devil.

"Of course I am." He said, furrowing his brows. "Now I want you to come over here and sit on my cock."

"Wh-What." My eyes widened. His eye color darkened, seeing his dom persona take over, at least to me it did.

"Get your ass over here and sit on my cock little girl."

With that tone, my body would listen to him as I slowly slid over to where he was on the other side. I looked to see some people, not close to where we were but close enough, enjoying their meals. I put my leg over to the side, spreading them as I centered myself to sit on him as I slowly slid on his member. I noticed that he was also wearing a condom. He groaned in his throat.

"No panties, just like I said. Good girl." He whispered. "Now I want you to ride me..but don't cum until I tell you to."

I was scared out of my mind. Anyone could see us. My brain told me to stop this immediately. Tell that to my hips as I sank further on his cock, whimpering each time his cock entered me fully. God, he was so big. I think he could easily split me in half. I was about as tight as ever and his cock was hurting me, but yet it was feeling too damn good to get off of him. He gritted his teeth, groaning.

"So fucking tight." He whispered. "Yet, you fit me like a glove too. So perfect."

We both had to make sure we were comfortable too and with just enough room for me to easily ride him. I did what he said and I started riding him slowly, with his nails digging into the hips of my dress, lifting it up to squeeze it. I moaned softly as he pulled the top of my dress, revealing the cups of my dark blue and black lace bra. He pulled the cups down as he dipped his head, sucking on my nipples with me breathing a little heavy as I moved my hips, rocking back and forth on his cock. I grabbed onto his back, moaning and whimpering but not too loudly. After all, we didn't want to get in trouble for indecency and well being porn stars for that matter.

Let me tell you, Seth was so much bigger than Trevor. I mean I could damn near feel the tip of his touch, touching my cervix. Not only that, it felt good to have a nice cock inside my chocolate pussy, to say the least. It was strange, being near of a different race but Seth was indeed very attractive. Ok sexy, gorgeous you name it. It was very VERY wrong to do what we were doing, but I don't think either one of us thought about that as I worked my hips faster on his cock and his tongue dancing on my nipples, his teeth biting down on them. It was really hard to keep my moans contained but I really didn't want to get into any trouble.

He grabbed my hips and then he started pumping inside me faster, but then he would slow it down, bringing me sweet torture. Then he would speed it up, then slow it down. Then speed it up, then slow it down. I wasn't sure if I was still speaking English anymore. He then kissed me, just so I could moan into his mouth. His tongue licking the bottom part of my lip, kissing away at my lipstick.

"You look better with red." He whispered as he pumped his hips a little harder in me, as I moaned a little louder in his mouth, his tongue and soft lips abusing the hell out of me. I grabbed onto his hair, feeling how soft it was yet I didn't want to take out the elastic yet. He started fucking me a little harder, pushing his cock further inside my cavern, making my breathing a hell of a lot harder to do.

"Do you want to cum, sweetness?" He thrust inside of me and I gasped moaning as we both worked our hips towards each other, my pussy soaked and making noises as his hips slapped with mines. But I nodded, answering his question.

"Don't cum yet." He warned me, pumping a little faster in me, squeezing my breasts through my dress, pinching my nipple that was wet from his mouth.

I turned for a second to see the same waiter, about to head for our table. My heart was beating fast, in fear of getting caught. Yet, it added to the thrill and excitement of what we were doing. Our little smut session.

"I-Seth, please I." I whimpered but its as if Seth read my mind, he smirked, kissing me.

"I know he's on his way. Trust me, I'll let you come...maybe." He chuckled.

Damn this two toned son of a bitch! I could feel myself ready to explode and with Seth's fingernails digging into my hips and my moaning this close to escalating, I knew I couldn't hold out much longer. I needed to let go. I needed to cum so badly that it was hurting.

Seth slammed his cock into me a little harder to where I think the dishes on the table were starting to shake. And my heartbeat was furthering battering up against my breast bone at our waiter coming.

"Cum for me, right now." He grunted, kissing me harder. I gripped my fingers into the back of his neck, screaming into his mouth as my cum soaked on the latex covered cock. I breathed a little hard as I slowly slid out of him, my legs feeling like putty. But I was able to slide back to where I was and be able to look a little decent before our waiter arrived.

"Can I get you two anything else? Some dessert?" He offered.

"I think she's had enough dessert for the day but thank you." Seth told him, never taking his eyes off of me.

He paid for the meal as we took the rest of our unfinished food to go and Seth got up, looking normal and his cock was no longer hanging out. I on the other hand, was having trouble keeping the balance in my legs. Seth guided me by the hip, helping me up as we tried to keep up with appearances, leaving the restaurant as if we didn't just fuck each others brains out.

We made it outside into the mid evening, where the sun was setting.

"I want you to come by my place tomorrow night."

"Wh-What for?" I asked a little scared.

He planted a soft kiss on my cheek close to my lips. "I want to own your body tomorrow night. Tomorrow, you will belong to me."

And just like that he left and headed to his car. I was so dumb-founded..speechless. I didn't know what to think right now. Except that my cunt felt so numb from his fucking. And owning me? What did he mean? I guess I"ll have to find out tomorrow night then.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own any WWE superstars. I only go by their on-screen characters. Anything else that's been happening in this story is fictional and beyond my imagination. Anyways, Enjoy :)**

**Luna's POV**

I was feeling super lazy today. I was just laying in my bed, stroking my clit, thinking about Seth's cock that was pumping inside of me in that restaurant. I looked at the time and saw that it was going on almost 9:00am. I had the day off today and I sat up in my bed, still alone but I wasn't feeling as sad as I was before. However, I was still feeling strange. Strange by what Seth told me yesterday.

_"I want to own your body tomorrow night. Tomorrow, you will belong to me..."_

His words echoed into my brain. I couldn't help but feel weird, a little scared..but mostly desired. No other man has ever wanted to own my body before. But that stupid voice in my head was telling me that he was going to use me: to chew me up and spit me out and then he would be moving on to the next woman. Someone who had the model figure because it damn sure wasn't me he could be looking for. After all, we were both pretty horny in that restaurant. More so him than me, but I couldn't deny that the sex was so damn good and he almost stretched my cunny wide open from his massive cock.

Anyways, since I had the day off today, I thought about what Seth was talking about. That Cross-Fits gym. I could lose some of my stomach fat and the fat around my thighs. It wouldn't hurt to shed maybe 2 or 3 pounds right? Or in this case a hell of a lot more.

So I decided to take a nice hot shower, washing my wavy brown hair, my face and then I rinsed off, drying off and putting on the stupid medicated lotion. It smells too much like peppermint and it often makes me sneeze. But I have to deal with it because let's face it. I'm stuck with it until the day i die.

Going through my closet, I slip on a black seamless bra, my blue crop long sleeve hoodie top, my white cotton shorts, my gray and black striped knee high socks, and my white and blue high top Nikes. I put my damp hair up in a messy ponytail and slipped on some studs. I put a few things into my favorite Batman bag and then I filled my water bottle up with water and I went into the fridge and grabbed a bite of cold half eaten pizza. I should really go to the market when I get the chance too because my fridge is looking more and more empty.

* * *

I make it to the Cross Fits gym at around 10am and I get out of my car as I nervously approach the front door and I walk in. It wasn't some regular gym but it looked more like a cramped facility. Well, it wasn't too cramped as the area was pretty big and enough room for everyone to work out, but the equipment had more of a do it yourself kind of thing. I was starting to get just a little bit worried. Maybe this was a mistake.

Just then a lady at the front desk called to me and I turned around to see her. She had brown wavy hair, light fair skin, blue eyes and she smiled at me.

"Hello there. How can I help you?" She smiled.

"Um.." I said twiddling my fingers. "It's my first time here and well..I want to get started or sign up, I guess." I shrugged, looking around the gym, seeing everyone at work.

"Ok then. Can I get your name, number, and address?"

I gave her my information and as she wrote it down she gave me a little membership card.

"Ok then. The locker rooms are right down the hall and if you have any other questions you need answered, just come to me or to the managers."

"Wow. Ok and who would that be?" I asked.

"That would have to be me." A voice cut in that I knew oh so familiar.

I looked to see that it was Seth..my therapist but also..wow he did not look like a therapist. Ok, I'm not even sure how therapists are suppose to look.

Ok, I'm getting way off topic here.

Anyway, he was wearing a light green CROSS FIT tank and some blue basketball shorts. His two toned hair was held by the elastic band and he smiled at me, his brown eyes gazing at me. I swallowed nervously.

"..Hi." I said nervously.

"Hello there." He smiled. "So I take it Ms. Lila has told you if you have any questions, just come to me."

My mouth fell open a little. "Y-You're the manager?"

Seth chuckled. "Of course. Well, I don't run it alone of course. I run it with this clown over there."

Then as if on cue, some guy who looked Samoan who looked to be about 6'3, muscular, had tanned skin and his black hair was held in a ponytail, with grey eyes and had a sleeveless tattoo walked up next to Seth. He was wearing a gray fitting shirt and some shorts and black sneakers. I would be lying if I said that he wasn't beautiful.

"This is Roman Reigns. Roman, this is my client, Luna Devereux." Seth smiled, introducing me to this big guy. God help me, if I was fighting him, he looked as though he could easily crush my tiny ass, Seth included.

"It's very nice to meet you Luna." He smiled, taking my hand and placing a soft kiss on it, his grey eyes looking into mines. Seth narrowed his eyes at him and Roman rolled his eyes at Seth. I blushed and shoved my hand back into my shorts pocket.

"So." I said, walking around for a moment. "I had no idea, you had another business."

"Well, I'm not just a therapist, sweetheart." He chuckled. "After all, I am out and about and I'm always around. Not only that, when I'm working with my clients, Roman over there, along with my other friend Dean helps with the business. I've been running it for over 10 years that it practically runs itself."

"Wow." I said impressed. "That's incredible. You're not such a snore after all."

I playfully punched him in the arm as I said that and he laughed. God he had such a sexy laugh.

"So..would you like to get started?" He asked.

"Um..yeah, yeah sure." I nodded quickly.

I was hoping that the lotion I used on my skin won't make me itch again like last time. Seth crinkled his nose for a moment.

"You smell a lot like peppermint." He chuckled. My heart froze for a moment, with him knowing the scent of my medication for my psoriasis and I had to think quickly before he started questioning.

"Um yeah. Bath and Body works will do that to you." I laughed nervously. "Now let's get started, now please."

He laid me down on the mat and then he told me that we would start off with 30 crunches. Ugh, this was going to suck soo much, considering that I haven't done crunches in awhile.

I started off doing at least ten, breaking a sweat each time I came up. Seth was focused on only me. I saw a beautiful tall blonde coming over to him, tapping him on the shoulder. She had wavy long blonde hair, as I've said before, her skin was tanned and she was as skinny as a stick, and she had bright blue crystal eyes that could easily turn someone into a block of ice.

"Mmm excuse me Mr. Seth Rollins." She pouted prettily. "Do you think you can help me with my back. It hurts so much and it needs to be more toned."

She bent her bubble ass over, her blonde silky hair falling over as she turns her head to bat her eyes at Seth, but of course when she sees me, her smile hardens. I can already tell that this trick hates me and she doesn't even know me. Isn't that a shame?

However, to my surprise and her surprise, Seth doesn't even notice the blonde beauty. In fact, he's more focused on me and my workout.

"Uhh hello?" The blonde says snottily. Seth looks at her, giving her a look that can you can easily tell that he's really not impressed.

"Sandy. You do know that I'm not the only person who works here right? As you can see, I'm very busy at the moment so until I am done, don't bother me."

The woman, Sandy scoffs and stands up walking away as her butt switches in those tight pink booty shorts and pink tank top. Seth continues to focus on me, helping me with my crunches.

"Good Job Luna. Now why don't we start squats and then we can move on to the equipment.." He suggested.

I smiled, as he took my hand and helped me up and then we slowly started doing the bend and reaches, with his hands holding my hips, guiding me as we went up and down.

My body was sweating but yet the workout was refreshing to my mind. Just then, I could feel Seth's tongue darting out to my earlobe and then on my neck, making me whimper just a little.

"You look very sexy right now." He whispered, continuing the squat. I could easily feel daggers coming from the blonde and her two friends as they watched me and Seth. But I don't know why they were so jealous. After all, I'm only here for the workout..if Seth's devilish tongue doesn't get me in trouble of course.

I felt his lips, kissing on the back on my neck and I groaned in my throat. I tried to find a distraction to keep myself from getting wet so as I looked around the gym, my eyes casted to Roman, who was actually looking at me as he was working out himself. He was lifting the weights, focused of course, but his grey eyes were on me.

I pulled up after one more squat and then Seth pulled me up, slowly licking on my neck as he took his time pulling himself from me momentarily. God, I could feel my sex becoming wet as I licked my lips.

We started with the equipment as Seth helped me with the small dumbbells and then he would help me with my leg exercises, all while he was whispering what he wanted to do to me between my legs, how he wanted to make me scream, make me cry out for more and make me lose all the control. I could easily feel my skin being flushed and I think my heart was skipping a beat, with how descriptive he was.

As I closed my eyes, my thoughts of pleasure turned into a disaster: With him taking off my clothes and seeing my discarded flesh, something so hideous that not even plastic surgery could fix it. He would call me an ugly beast, spit on me and then throw me out and regret that he ever met me or talked to me. That he pitied me and felt so sorry for a pathetic little woman such as myself.

I got up quickly and I was breathing hard, strands of my brown hair over my eyes as I pushed it back. Seth looked at me with concern in his eyes.

"Luna, are you alright?" He asked, rubbing my shoulder. I nodded.

"Yes, I'm ok."

He searched my eyes, trying to see what I was hiding but I had to keep my wall up.

"Really, I am. I guess I just need to take a shower." I assured him, telling him a half truth.

I got up quickly and then I stretched my arms and cracking my neck a bit, sighing. I gave him a small smile, reassuring him that I was ok.

"Ok then. If you need me, just let me know." He whispered.

Before I could leave, his index finger was trailing between my bosoms and I blushed for a moment.

"Very beautiful." He murmured before he turned to walk away. I walked quickly to the locker room. I saw other girls changing and it felt like high school all over again. The girls looked at me as if I was some alien from another planet. I was really not in the mood for this shit. I grabbed a towel and I walked out into the hall, deciding to wait until it was completely clear for me to shower alone.

It was over 15 minutes until the last girl left. As I looked up, I saw Roman and smiled at him in a friendly manner.

"Hey there Luna. Why are you sitting out here?" He asked. God, I couldn't deny it. He was such a beautiful man.

"Oh no reason. "I shrugged. "I just didn't want to go in there with the other girls is all. I'm a private person."

"I can see that." He smiled, taking my hand to help me up.

"Thanks." I smiled. "I've had one hell of a workout so I better get a move on."

Just then, I could feel his hand moving down to my hip, pulling me a little close to him, running his fingers through my brown hair. I froze as I could feel my heart twisting in all kinds of funny feelings, my breathing got a little heavy. His cologne was really amazing and Rollins cologne with a hint of sweat was really doing wonders to my insides.

"Maybe next time, you can work out with me." He winked before he could release me.

I chuckled nervously as I grabbed my bag and slowly walked past him as I could feel his eyes watching me.

At this moment, from what he just said to me and from the way he was watching me, all I could think of was Speedy Gonzales' **_"Quickly Quickly Quickly, Run Fast, Run Fast!_ **

I hurried into the shower and then I scrubbed myself vigorously. I wrapped myself in a towel and I dried off, changing into a pair of denim black jeans and a blue long sleeve slashed blouse. I brushed my wet hair as I slipped my sneakers back on. I was feeling so nervous about tonight but I was all worked up from that workout with Seth, him teasing me and then with Roman's grey eyes making moves on me or something. I had to calm myself down.

I pulled out a Reesie Cup from my bag and started eating on, the chocolate coating my taste buds and my freaked out emotions. Just as I grabbed my bag to head out the door, I opened it but a hand closed it behind me and then I was turned around, letting out a yelp as I saw Seth Rollins, giving me a passionate kiss. I moaned softly, as he tongue was swirling into my mouth, tasting me. I wanted to wrap my arms around him but he grabbed my wrists and pinned me up against the door. My sex was getting so wet. He took a moment to pull from me and I was breathing hard against his lips.

"The shower shouldn't be allowed to get you all wet, that's my job." He winked and I giggled but my cheeks turned pink for a second.

"Seth.." I whimpered.

"I just wanted to give you the reminder of you coming by tonight, around 8pm. Because if you don't, I will find you." He narrowed his eyebrows a bit.

"Do you understand?" He asked, his right hand closing over my throat. I nodded and said "yes".

"I will be sending something over to you tonight and I expect you to wear it for me. Understood?"

I nodded yes again and he grinned.

He gave me one more kiss, licking his lips and then he released me as he left out the locker room. I could feel my heartbeat in my ears as I leaned up against the door, in a daze.

I made it home around 6:00 and I saw a package for me. Wow, talk about being blunt with it. I took the package inside the house and I opened the package. My jaw dropped:

It was a midnight blue lace corset top with a matching colored thong, garter belt and stockings. Of course, I would be wearing heels. I saw a note as well and from the writing, I saw that it was Seth's.

_I want you to wear your hair down. I don't want it up. I want to be able to run my fingers through it" _

Along with this note, it included his address as to where he lived.

I bit my bottom lip as I took the box upstairs to my bedroom. I put my face in my hands, rubbing my temple. God, what in the world was he up too? And the worst part of this. I couldn't wear this! It would expose myself all over. I was already fat anyway. But maybe I could just wear a trench coat and keep it on the rest of the night. That could work right?

* * *

**7:45pm**

Working the corset was complete torture but I was able to get in it and not pop anything. My breasts looked bigger and I felt so weird looking like this. My hair was down but I decided to curl it up. I put on some light makeup and then I grabbed my trenchcoat and then I took a deep breath, looking at myself in the mirror, ready to meet Seth.

I pulled up to his house and it looked...beautiful

It wasn't a mansion but it to me, it looked even better than mansion. It was Villa house with a couple glass windows and such, a pond with a waterfall and a pool next to it. There was a garden of rosebushes and it was big. But not too lavishing and all flashy wise.

I stepped out, pulling the trench coat over me as I slowly climbed up the stairs and knocked on the door. It was starting to get a little cold until Seth opened the door.

He was wearing a black suit and his eyes looked at me with wonderment and giving me hints of all the surprises he had in store for me. He looked incredible

"Come in, Luna." He said, taking my hand. "I know you what you are possibly thinking right now."

"Yeah. A Lot of things that you would have no idea too." I joked, gulping at the beauty of the house. Hell, if I didn't know any better it looked as though he built it himself or something.

But I also knew as tempted as I was, I couldn't embarrass myself any further. My secret had to be kept at all costs. Seth didn't need to see how ugly I really was.

"Seth...I don't know if I can do this. In fact, there's a chance that I won't be able to let you own me."


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own any WWE superstars. I only go by their on-screen characters. Anything else that's been happening in this story is fictional and beyond my imagination. Anyways, Enjoy :)**

**Sorry for the wait. Personal matters to take care of.**

**Anyways, Enjoy and thanks for waiting :)**

**Luna's POV**

Seth's gaze hardened for a moment as he stared at me and from what I just said, I don't blame him for being upset, maybe even disappointed. But I was that desperate to keep the secret to myself. I mean, a part of me told myself to woman up and just tell him already, that i couldn't hide this forever. But I've been doing it for so long, well..the only person that ever knows about this is Trevor and of course, he was always disgusted to see me naked and disgusted with how I would put on my medication cream. So what would change? Just because Seth was my therapist and he planned on being my dom, it wouldn't make a difference.

"What do you mean, you won't let me own you?" He asked slowly but the tone in his voice was something I was definitely afraid of. He was mad but he was also curious as well.

"I mean I won't let you own me because..because.." She bit her lower lip.

"Because what?"

He walked closer to me and I stepped back further until I felt the end of the couch and yelped, almost tripping. He held onto my waist to keep me from falling. I gazed into his eyes, which were turning into a richer shade of dark chocolate. God, his eyes were turning me on.

Ok I need to focus. I have to tell him no and then walk away. It's the only thing that will keep myself on balance.

"I just don't think that..I'm the right woman for you to..own me..in that way." I scurried away from him, keeping the trench coat wrapped around my waist. "I mean, you can really have any other woman with you right now. You can have any other female client."

"But here's the thing Luna." He spoke softly. "You're not just a client to me. Soon, you will be my perfect little sub. I've found that in you."

My eyes widened. "S-Sub? I'm no submissive, Dr. Rollins."

"Oh but you are sweetheart. I knew that the first moment I laid eyes on you."

My eyes widened even more in shock. "You-you can't possibly be serious Seth."

Seth walks over to me, cupping my face in his hand, his eyes looking at me as I look up at him. He smiles at me. God, his smile makes me melt all over.

"I am very serious. I noticed the way you were so shy with me, and how sweet yet sensitive you can be, especially when I touch your skin."

To prove his point, he pushed the hair away from my neck, and laid a small kiss on my neck. I instantly felt my legs giving off the balance. He still held me steady as he flickered his tongue on the spot, just for a second.

"You always seem to hold back but with me, there's no need for that. I can help you open up in many ways, just like I've done before."

"I'm not an open book, trust me. Don't let any of what I'm doing right now, fool you." I told him shyly.

"You can say that all you want but I can always tell when you're an open book, especially sexually when it comes to me: The way you touched yourself in front of me, the way I pounded your wet pussy when I fucked you in that restaurant..and how of course, when I gave you that punishment you secretly loved, back at the office."

I was silent for the moment, breathing deeply. His fingers tangled in my dark hair, pulling my head up to look at him. He could see that my eyes were half lidded and my mouth was slightly open. Not only that, my throbbing sex was gathering up so much moisture, possibly forming a wet spot in the thong I was wearing.

"You loved it didn't you?" He whispered. I slowly nodded yes.

"Take off the coat: I want to see you. Right now, before we leave."

"L-Leave? Leave to go where?" I asked, my voice quivering. He smiled as he pecked my lips.

"Well, I'm going to take you into my world. I'm going to show you things that you have never seen before and have yourself open up to me even more sexually. Then we'll be able to fix all the root of your problems."

I blinked a few times. I think more than likely he would be taking me to a special place somewhere. The question is, what would it be?

He pulled out his cellphone and was about to dial the number. But his attention was still on me, the hunger in his eyes quite obvious.

"Remove the coat, Luna. Don't make me repeat myself." His eyes narrowed at me.

My fingers were slowly loosening the strap of the trench coat. I wouldn't be taking it off, but I would still at least show him what I was wearing.

I slowly opened my trench coat and revealed the corset of what I was wearing. I didn't let it fall off but I did let it open enough so he could see all of it. I saw his mouth slightly open and his breath hitched as his gaze hardened at me. I could feel my skin getting hot, the way he looked at me: No other man has even looked at me like that before and it secretly turned me on.

"Simply beautiful." He murmured. He strolled over to me and then he grabbed my chin, his soft lips touching mines as he gave me sweet kiss, making me gasp softly.

"Put the coat back over you and follow me. Our ride will be here soon." The warmth from his tone was gone as his Dom persona took over again.

Shit, if he wanted the coat back on me , he didn't have to ask me twice. I slipped it back over me and tightened it back up. However, my skin was starting to itch. Damn it.

"Um, excuse me Seth? Could I use the restroom for a minute? Please?" I begged sweetly. He nodded.

"Up the stairs and down the hall to your right. Don't be too long, or I'll come get you." He grinned evilly.

I nodded as I quickly made my way up the steps, careful not to trip in the heels and dropping my mini purse as I made my way into the bathroom. I closed the door and shrugged myself off the coat. I noticed the red patches were coming in and I quickly went inside my purse to grab the tube of cream and rubbed it all over myself, along with some concealer.

This is why I couldn't show myself in front of this man. I couldn't go through the embarrassment of this. Not tonight, Now tomorrow, not ever. No one would understand. Trevor didn't understand so I wouldn't be surprised if Seth didn't either.

After I have finished, I slip my trench coat back on and wash my hands. I head back down the steps where Seth ended his call, looking at me, a small grin on his lips.

"My car is outside. Let's go or we will be late."

He wrapped an arm around my hip as he guided me outside and we were out in front of his car. It was a dark midnight blue Mercedes as he opened the door for me.

I slid inside the car as he walked to the other side and he slid inside, into the driver's seat. He turned on the engine and then he turned on the heat, seeing how cold it was starting to get. He then pulled off the curb and then we were heading away from his house and to the mysterious place that would have me questioning everything I thought about him.

For so many reasons, I kept wondering: Why did he pick me? What did he want with me? Am I really the one submissive he's been looking for? And what the hell goes on in this place he's talking about? I wanted to do some serious questioning with him.

"Seth. What's going to happen when we get to this place? I'm a little afraid." I confessed nervously.

As we pulled to a stoplight, he took my hand and he kissed it. "I promise you nothing will happen to you. I will keep my eye on you at all costs, believe that. And know that you may be my client in the daytime, but at night, this is where you can let yourself go to me. Everything o what we do, you will be a little nervous at first but I can promise you this: It will be the experience of a lifetime for you sweetheart."

I swallowed nervously and nodded. As the light turned green, we started driving again.

"Put your feet up on the dashboard and your legs open for me." He commanded in a firm manner.

I put my feet up on the dashboard, my heels clicking a bit and I loosened up the lower part of the coat, letting him see my blue and black lace thong. He kept his eye on the road but his hand would wander to where my special prize was located. His hand would casually stroke over to the outside of the lace, where my clit was throbbing against the lace and begging for him to touch it. He would glide his fingers back and forth, over to where my clitoris was located. I moaned softly as his thumb grazed over it.

"So sensitive." he muttered. "I don't even have to slide my finger inside and I can already tell how wet you are for me."

I whimpered softly, feeling his fingers rubbing faster outside the lace of my core. I wanted to hump against his hand but that would be breaking the rules to this game we were playing. Hell, I wasn't sure if there was a win/lose situation. I just know that his touch was starting to make me lose it.

He continued doing this as we were driving. He would start off slow then he would pick up the pace to a medium speed but nothing beyond that. Then as soon as he slid my panties over to the side, we were already here. He smiled at me mockingly and I wanted to just bite his face off for the teasing. I was now soaked and wanting him.

"We're here sweetheart."

I looked to see that the club was well, it looked to be a very tall dark building. I honestly had no idea if we were in the right spot or not but when Seth opened the door, it was obvious that we were. He went over to my side and then he opened the door for me, helping me out the car. We still held me by the hip as we came across two black doors. A security code pad was there and Seth swiped his card as he punched in the numbers. Then the door opened for us as we were greeted by he front desk by one of the security guards. Seth whispered something to him and then we were given access as we headed upstairs to the second floor and down the hall, where there was also more than one door on each side and then down the hall was another set of steps leading further upstairs.

"Wh-Where do those steps lead?" I questioned him shyly.

"They go up to where doms like to share their submissive and others may want an audience."

My eyes widened at the possibility. I don't think I could go through with being shared with Seth's friends or even having them watch me. I could handle sex with Seth but as for the rest of everything else, it was a completely different story, even though my pussy was thumping at the thought of wanting a possible threesome.

Ok, I really need to stop thinking like this.

"Se-Seth..I don't think this is such a good idea. I think that-"

Before I could complete my sentence, Seth spun me around and pushed me up against the brick wall. His hand wrapped around my throat, applying pressure as his brown eyes looked into mines. He was so confident, radiating with power, and here I was, willing able to give him anything he wanted. The way he stared at me. I could easily fall under his spell.

"What you decide is not up to you. That will be up to me because I will be the one in control. I won't force you to do anything and I promise you that I won't let you come to harm. But you must learn to at least trust me in this game. I know much more about this and I don't want you to have doubts already."

His hand was removed from my throat as his thumb would brush against my lower lip. Then he would place a soft kiss on me, my eyes fluttering.

"Do you still want to come with me?" He whispered. Without even thinking and without hesitation, I nodded. I didn't know Seth very well but if what he was telling me was the truth, then I knew he wouldn't let anything or anyone hurt me.

He took my hand as we went to the door on the right. He unlocked it and the room was dark with some low lighting. The lighting was more so dark reddish color and a few blue tones as well. Apparently, there was more than one dom there. Just like Seth, there were a lot of men in suits and other submissives who were wearing way less clothing than me. This one female, very beautiful, with dark brown long hair, she only had on a red thong and she was wearing a collar, linked to a chain. She was sitting on the man's lap as he would let her sip some champagne from his glass but then in return, he would spank her and she would purr.

This club was not one club I have ever been to before. I have only been to one club before and that was on my 19th birthday and it wasn't that great either. But this really...just..well I'm speechless.

We looked to see a bar open and it had blue lighting as well, indicating the open sign of course. Seth walked me over there and there stood a woman with a beautiful face and she had her blonde hair in an updo. She smiled at me in a friendly manner and I can tell she was really genuine.

"Hi Seth." The woman said sweetly in her french accent. Obviously Seth was a regular here. I wonder how many women he's brought to this club.

"Hello Maryse. This is Luna." He introduced me to her.

"It's very nice to meet you. How can I help you two for the evening?" She said in a French Accent.

"Would you like something to drink, sweetheart?" He whispered. I nodded, smiling at him.

"Two glasses of champagne, please." He ordered.

Maryse made the glasses and then gave one to me and Seth.

"Enjoy Club Pandora's. I can see its your first time here and I know you will love it." Maryse smiled.

I took the bubbly champagne as I sipped it, with it tickling the back of my throat. However, I still kept a firm grip on the coat I was wearing. Even though I was wearing the concealer and all, I was still feeling anxious. Not only that, I noticed that even though the submissives were with their doms, I could see them looking at Seth, in a wanting and lusting manner.

"You look so nervous right now." He chuckled. I scoffed, looking at him.

"Can you blame me? All the women in here are staring at you, not that I blame them." I shrugged a bit, my confidence shrinking lower.

"They may be looking at you but I wouldn't worry about them: My eyes are for you only and my attention is solely on you."

"You probably say that to any woman that comes your way." I challenged him.

His eyes narrowed at me, his arm wrapping around my waist as he pulled me closer, his mouth nibbling on my ear.

"Make no mistake Luna: I will not hesitate to fuck you in front of everyone. And I bet you would like that too: Have everyone watch as you give your orgasm to me."

I blushed furiously, my eyes quickly shutting. He then kissed my eyelids as I opened them back up for him.

"Come with me, sweetheart." He took my hand as we both sipped our champagne drinks.

I walked over and then at the table, there were a few men and a woman sitting there, well dressed just like Seth. I didn't recognize them until I saw the one that I knew from today: Roman Reigns.

"Luna, this is Corey Graves, of course you know Roman and this is Dean Ambrose and Randy Orton."

I waved shyly at them as they each shook my hand and Roman kissed my hand as well. I blushed again and Seth narrowed his eyes at him a bit but gave Roman a smirk.

"Sit down with us, beautiful." Dean smirked. "We would love to get to know you."

I sat down with Seth as they made some conversation in getting to know me. I made some small talk, drinking the champagne. However, I could feel Seth's hands gliding in between my thighs. I still continued my small conversation with Corey and Dean but Roman didn't make much of a small talk. Instead, he kept looking at my eyes.

"Take off the coat, sweetheart." Seth whispered.

I unbuttoned two more buttons of the coat, revealing my heavy set large breasts that was being held against the cups of the corset. I wanted to keep the coat covered, due to my skin disorder but I was able to at least let my front show. I know I was probably not making any kind of sense here but if you were in my shoes, you would understand.

Seth was making conversation as well and then as he drank up his champagne, he turned his head and he passionately kissed me in front of everyone. I could taste the champagne he drank, swirling in my mouth and it tasted sweet, bitter but it was all made up of ecstasy. I loved every feeling of his tongue invading my mouth. I grabbed his hair and I kissed him with as much ferocity as I had within me.

The guys whistled with low approval and Seth bit my bottom lip, grinning and smiling. He dipped his head down into my neck as he licked the salty sweetness off my skin, making me shiver. I had almost forgot his friends were there but its not like we were having sex. Even though we were close to it. I took a deep breath as he had to set me off his lap, but his hands were tangled in my hair, making me purr in my throat.

"Damn.." I could hear Randy say approvingly. "I've always thought she was shy."

"Don't let that fool you." Seth chuckled. "She is just as strong and confident. More than any other woman I see in this club."

I blushed again. Did Seth really view me as someone who was confident and strong, even though he only knew me for a few weeks? And if so, could I believe it myself.

I started to feel myself having a bit of an "emergency" and so I excused myself to go to the restroom.

He smiled as he let go to relieve myself as I went into the ladies restroom.

* * *

After 10 minutes, I flushed and then I washed my hands. It was really getting hot and I was starting to sweat. I pulled the coat off of me. My concealer looked like it was staying on. Maybe this would be no problem after all. I heard the bathroom door open then close. But when I looked, no one was there. I thought it was nothing really. I grabbed my coat and then I headed out, and I would go back to Seth.

However, I noticed there was a stunning redhead, who looked to be talking to Seth, smiling and being all flirty with the men. Just then, I saw her whispering something in his ear. Seth looked as though he was laughing. Next thing I knew, they both got up and walked into the back of the room. That was enough to break my heart and shatter all my self esteem. Not only that when he saw me, it seemed to me that he had a look of disgust on his face before he left.

I didn't want to be around to see that or to follow them. I quickly left the place and out of the club, my tears blurring my vision. It seems as though Seth has made his choice and here I was, embarrassing myself. What made it worse was that as I walked through the crowd of a few people, they were snickering at me. No doubt one of them was saying "eww". I guess my concealer can't cover everything right?

But it didn't matter. Seth has made his choice. They were obviously talking about me, making fun of me. The red head must have known about my skin disorder and I was the butt of the joke. Soon everyone would know. I refused to be around for that. So I made my way out the building, retreating to go to the open door until I felt a hand grasp my forearm.

"Let me go, Get off of me!" I snapped. I looked to see that it was only Roman.

"What's wrong Luna?"

"You were there at the table, why don't you go figure it out?" I hissed at him.

"No I wasn't. I left the table as soon as you did because I had a phone call? What's wrong? Where's Seth?" He questioned again.

"Just leave me alone ok? It's obvious he doesn't like me ok? And you leave me alone too. God, just tell him to fuck off. I know I'm ugly and he's found better."

I snatched my arm away from Roman as I was lucky enough to make it outside, where I found a nearby cab. I hopped in, not wanting to look back ever again. I realized that I should have listened to my gut. I should have just stayed as far away from Seth as soon as possible and I should have been back to my locked up closed tight self.

As the cab pulled off, I looked to the window to see Seth coming out, questioning Roman and then he looked to see the cab already driven away.

I swallowed my tears down my throat and I decided that I would tear up Seth's business card and just end it all from then and there. Maybe it was that red head who was in the bathroom that saw me and whatever she saw, she had to report it to Seth.

My coat was back on tight as I made my way back home.

As I made it back to the house, I gave the cabbie some money and then I stepped out, leaving and going to take a shower and get dressed, turning off my phone.

As I made my way up the front steps however, I saw that my front door was unlocked. More so it was broken into. I took the heel off my shoe and I walked slowly, trying to see who broke into my home. I heard a few sounds in the kitchen and I threw something at the intruder who was in my fridge.

I heard a grunt and my jaw dropped to see that it was him...it couldn't be him.

"Trevor? What the fuck are you doing in here?"

**To Be Continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own any WWE superstars. I only go by their on-screen characters. Anything else that's been happening in this story is fictional and beyond my imagination. Anyways, Enjoy :)**

**Luna's POV**

"Trevor, what the hell are you doing in here?" I asked, shocked and angry. More so angry that he broke into my damn home. It was clear he did not return the key like I asked him to do so.

Trevor stumbled a bit, looking a little drunk. "I came to look for you. Where you been? I let myself inside." He was grinning up at me foolishly as he stared at me up and down. I meant to button my coat back up but the buttons had been snapped off when I rushed out of the club. He could easily see my corset and what I was wearing.

"Wow Luna. You never wore that for me when we were married. If I had known you dressed like that...I would have reconsidered my decision of divorcing you."

"Fuck off Trevor. I'm not your issue anymore. In fact-" I went into the drawer, grabbed a pen and the documents that was sent to me the other day, the divorce paper and I signed them, handing them to him. "Take it and get the hell out."

"Aww come on baby don't be that way. Why don't we make up for lost time?" He took my hand and he placed it on his crotch, grinning stupidly. I felt so disgusted, feeling his small erection. What the hell did I ever see in this shell of a man? Seth could never compare to him..hell he was much better than Trevor.

I snatched my hand away and pushed him off. "What about your little date back at the coffee shop? Don't you have her to go to, or in this case, your secretary that's carrying your child?"

"Well, Jennifer, she's a lady. I can respect that. You on the other hand Luna, have never been a lady. I guess I never realized until now, how much of a whore you can be." He chuckled.

My face was hot with anger as I skidded my hand right across his stupid smug face. My hand was red and shaking with anger.

"GET OUT!" I screamed at him as he held his cheek. Then he gave me a look I have never seen before. This was no longer Trevor. It was as if someone had possessed him.

"You know..I tried to be nice. But now you asked for it, you stupid bitch." He reached out for me and I kicked him in his knee and ran up the steps. However, due to the heels, I tripped and he grabbed my ankle and then as I proceeded to push him off of me, he slapped me, my tears welling out.

"Oww, stop it, Trevor!" I screamed. His body weight pinned me down as he tore off my lace thong.

"Mmm, nice thong." He chuckled, wrapping his hand around my throat, squeezing harder than he should. I felt my airway passage cutting off as I cried while he took out his cock, stroking it and willing to plunge into me.

"No, stop it please!" I screamed, my eyes closing and trying my best to get him off me.

But before he could try and fuck me, his body weight was gone and I heard grunts. The sound of him in pain. I fell on my knees, gasping for oxygen as I looked up, seeing it was Seth and Roman. There was shattered glass everywhere from the table and Seth and Roman were standing over him while he writhed in pain. I felt myself getting lightheaded but I could easily see the anger rolling off Seth's body. If looks could kill right now, I'd know for sure Trevor would be 10 feet underground and below the dirt.

"Don't you ever...touch her again. If I even see you go near her: I will fucking kill you. Understand?" Seth growled at him. Trevor looked confused and angry, trying to get up.

"Who the fuck are you two? Batman and Robin? This has nothing to do with you!" He snarled, trying to get up but Seth pushed him back down.

"It's none of your business with what I do with her. She's still my wife and that means she's my bitch!" He coughed, wheezing.

Seth kicked Trevor in his gut super hard as he screamed out in pain. He then chuckled and it made me shiver as I saw him crouching down to Trevor, his brown eyes holding with ire.

"It has everything to do with me. She is my business and she is not a bitch. She is no longer your wife and she belongs to me. She's already found someone who can treat her like a real woman. And you had no business coming in here and harassing her. So I suggest you get the fuck out of here..or something much worse will happen to you in the next 5 seconds."

Seth kicked him one more time and then he let Trevor go as Trevor scrambled to get up. But before he could even do that, Roman decided to punch him right back to the ground. I couldn't help but smile at Roman and Seth, how they were teaching Trevor a lesson. If they hadn't rescued me tonight, God knows what else Trevor would have done to me.

"And if **_I_** ever see you trying to hurt her again, I will break your ass in half." Roman glared at him.

Trevor held his stomach and his jaw, spitting out a tooth. The look he gave me was grateful that the guys showed up. He went to the front door and slammed it. The guys stared at the door.

"Luna.." I heard Seth's voice say in his soft warm tone. The tears spilled down my cheeks as he went over to me and pulled me up, holding me. His strong arms felt so good around my body. Seth mouthed to Roman about something and Roman nodded to me, concern on his face as he left out the house. I wasn't sure what he said exactly but I was now alone with Seth. His scent evading my body.

"Are you ok?" He kissed my forehead, stroking my hair.

"He-He almost tried to-" I said shakily.

"I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner." He rubbed my back.

"How did you know that I was...?" I faded off. He answered for me.

"I followed you from the club. The front door was broken into and I heard shouting. Why did you leave?"

I now remembered why I was so angry and why I left. That red head and when Seth followed her into the back of the club.

"Oh I think you would have known why I left, you jackass!" I shoved him off me, walking to the corner of the room. Seth looked at me, confusion gracing his handsome face.

"No I don't."

"Are you kidding me right now? I come back from the bathroom and I see that you went into the back with her! So you just brought me out to that club so you can embarrass me? Toss me aside?"

"What other woman are you talking about?" Seth's face came into realization. "No, Luna you have it all wrong."

"Oh do I really?" The look on my face was quite skeptical.

"Yes. I don't want her at all. The reason why she asked me to go to the back of the room was because she said she needed to talk to me about Roman. It was his former submissive and she wanted him back and she needed my help. So she tried to convince me to sleep with her to make him jealous but I pushed her away. As soon as I left her back there, wanting nothing to do with her, Roman said that you disappeared. And if you don't believe me, you can ask Roman to confirm it."

I looked into his eyes carefully as he said this. When you read someone, you have to make sure they are actually telling the truth and the eyes will reveal all. However, they revealed nothing but honesty and sincerity. He really was telling the truth. He really didn't want her at all.

"I have you, Luna. I don't want anyone else. I don't give a damn if there were 800 women lined up in front of me. I just want you."

My eyes filled with tears from his words, knowing he meant them. He took my hand in his and kissed both of them.

"I have so much to share with you. So much more than what has happened tonight. I'm sorry that I've hurt you."

I smiled again as I felt him cup my face and he kissed me tenderly, picking me up as my toes were barely touching the ground. His strength has always amazed me and it felt so good to be in his arms again, at least for the moment in time.

When he kissed me, I felt his teeth nibbling on my bottom lip, making me shiver. However, due to the incident of Trevor almost raping me, I didn't feel quite comfortable with us being reunited at this time.

"Not here..not after.." I started off but he cut my lips off with a touch of his finger. I then boldly sucked his finger into my mouth and he smiled wickedly.

What I also didn't expect was for him to pick me up over his shoulder. I squealed in fear and excitement. I was not use to this.

"Seth, put me down!" I swatted at his back.

"Nope." I heard the smile in his tone. "I've always had this fantasy of just picking you up over my shoulder and taking you away into my special cave...however, you struggled more."

"You are such a bad man, Mr. Rollins." I giggled.

"You haven't seen anything yet, sweetheart."

His pace quickened as we made it outside. I felt him slap at my ass and I moaned quietly in my throat. He opened the car door and put me in the backseat, kissing me and then my neck. It was then that I realized that I saw Roman, leaning on his car, watching. I felt embarrassed with him seeing Seth carrying me. I still couldn't read the look he was giving me though. He held the mask of a poker face. I guess it shouldn't matter to me, considering that I didn't know him very well and I was grateful that he helped me with Trevor. But my curious mind couldn't help but wonder about him, just like I do with Seth.

My breasts were jiggling as well, damn near falling out of corset, but luckily I still had my coat on over it. However, I did not need for Seth and Roman, mostly Roman, to see my "potatoes".

"I want you to stay the night." He whispered.

"Can I..get some clothes first.." I begged a little. Seth rolled his eyes a bit but he kissed my cheek.

"Just know that you won't be allowed to wear any clothes when you're with me." He whispered as my cheeks quickly suffused with color from his crude language.

He helped me up and nodded for me to pack whatever I needed and despite that I was in heels, I didn't trip as I made my way up to my bedroom, grabbed an overnight bag and tossed a few clothes in, along with some panties and a toothbrush.

Hey, I was not going to let Seth kiss me with morning breath, alright? You would have done the exact same thing too.

I made my way downstairs, careful as I stepped over the broken glass and closed the door. Seth picked me up again, in a bridal style and grinned as he slid me into the backseat and closed the door behind me. I looked in the window to see Seth going over to Roman as they were discussing something. Roman nodded and they gave each other a bro hug. I waved to Roman goodbye but I don't think he saw me.

Anyway, Seth made it back to the car, hopped in, turning in the engine as he started dashing down the street. He must have been in one hell of a rush right now.

In 15 minutes, we made it back to his place. Seth turned off the car and then he opened the door for me. I stepped outside, holding my overnight bag and then he took me away with another passionate kiss. He dipped his tongue to my neck, licking it as I quivered.

Once again, he picked me up but this time, I laughed with excitement as we made it to his front door, reaching inside his pocket to grab the key to unlock it.

We made it inside as I slipped off my heels. I barely touched my feet on the floor as Seth wrapped his arms around my waist, shoving his tongue down my throat. God I think I was going to lose it each time he kissed me.

This man was very insatiable.

However, my fears came around again as the voice in my head decided to rear its ugly head, talking about my skin disorder. I pushed him away for a moment, running my hand through my hair.

"What's wrong Luna.." He asked me softly, looking very concerned.

"Well..I'm still pretty shaken up about what happened with Trevor..do you think we can just rest for the night..please?"

It was kind of true. Trevor did almost try to rape me and I also didn't want Seth to know about...well..you already know what I'm talking about.

I thought Seth was going to be angry with me and I could understand that. I wouldn't want to put up with myself either.

Instead, Seth surprised me by smiling warmly, walking over to me and kissing me softly.

"We'll take it slow for the evening. I can understand."

My eyes were filled with tears again. Call me a crybaby but I loved how he wasn't rushing me. He really actually cared about how I was feeling.

"However, that corset will have to go." He winked.

"Just..let me take a shower..please.." I batted all girly like. Seth chuckled as he kissed my lips again.

"You are so adorable you know that..and might I add, very tasty."

I blushed as he told me where the towels were and I nodded as I went upstairs and grabbed a fluffy white towel. I grabbed my overnight bag where it had my medicated creams and lotions. I stripped off the corset, which took awhile considering the lace was very tight. But I managed to get out of it and I was as naked as the day I was born.

I worked the dials for a moment and turned on the shower. However, the odds weren't in my favor as the water sprayed in my face, dousing my hair with extremely cold water when I thought it was hot. I was sputtering water everywhere.

"Ahhh Ahh Cold. Son of a bitch!" I cursed.

Just then I heard Seth rush into the bathroom, working on the dials as water was getting all over his floors.

"Sorry, I'll have to get that fixed. It takes awhile to-" He cut off when he noticed my back. It was then I realized that my concealer wore off...my psoriasis was showing and it was in front of Seth. My worst fears were confirmed as he looked at them and then back at me.

"Luna.." He spoke up but I grabbed the towel and ran out the bathroom, tears down my face. I went into the guest room and closed the door. I heard Seth banging on it.

"Luna! Open the door!" He shouted. I didn't say a word but I softly cried. He saw them and now he was going to insult me, degrade me, throw me out the house and then I would never see him again.

Thoughts swirled into my head as repressed memories of my childhood surfaced when people, even my so called friends I thought I had back in middle school bullied me, harassed me and hurt me to the fullest because of my psoriasis. Even my old crush, Gregory, when I thought he liked me, he tricked me and embarrassed me, calling me a blotchy freakshow at the school dance. Seth continued to knock on the door but I just didn't want him to look at me. The way he looked at me, it said it all.

"Luna.." He spoke softly. "I want to help you. I'm not going to leave you. I just need for you to talk to me."

I rose my head up, wiping my eyes.

"Please open the door.."

I thought about for a few minutes. We haven't even known each other long. He was my therapist and my new dom and I was a new submissive..but I started to trust him. It was going to be so hard. I mean, I've always had fears of how he would act like Trevor and be disgusted with me. But instead, he wanted to do more than just help me..he wanted to know me.

I wrapped the towel around my body as I got up slowly and I unlocked the door. I met his brown eyes, his two toned hair all over his moved it aside to look at me.

I took a deep breath as I stepped forward to him. "I'll tell you...I'll tell you everything.."


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own any WWE superstars. I only go by their on-screen characters. Anything else that's been happening in this story is fictional and beyond my imagination. Anyways, Enjoy :)**

**Warnings: Strong Sexual Content and Strong Language**

**Luna's POV**

I was clinging onto the towel that was wrapped around my body as Seth and I went back into his bedroom. We both sat down on it as I clinged to the end of the towel, fearing that it might fly off of me or something.

"It started when I was little. Maybe around 6 years old and I was infected with the chickenpox." I groaned. "And I was sick for a couple days..maybe it was three weeks I was sick but after the fourth week, I was all better. I didn't think much of it. Everyone gets sick at some point in their life right?"

"That's right." He agreed.

"So as I was growing up, I turned 14 and I noticed something was wrong with my back. I woke up this morning and I had spots of blood on my back and I was in serious burning and itching. Worse than herpes, even though I've never had them of course, don't want to." I make a light joke of it and he smiles for the moment.

"I had washed my back and put some lotion on it and acted as they were nothing. Maybe just cursed pimples or something." I shrugged, crossing my legs.

"Then I had gym that day and I was playing volleyball. I could tell you I was more pumped and active than ever. It's one of my favorite sports, when I'm not playing video games of course. "I giggled a little but I stopped, knowing I had to come to the worst of the worst of my secret. "Some stupid girl was pointing at my back, saying "ewww" and that blood was oozing out and then I didn't pay any attention to people making fun of me because I was scratching and itching. The burning was so bad that I cried. My gym teacher took me to the nurse and then they called my parents."

"We went to the doctors the next day." I continued. "They told me that I had psoriasis. But this psoriasis was different: They said I had Guttate Psoriasis. It happens a lot when I am completely under a serious amount of stress. In other cases, its also why I eat so damn much to where I started packing a couple pounds."

I point to my stomach, thighs and well, everything that is basically showing that I am packing pounds of meat on my bones.

"It was so stressful. Then my parents, well there were financial issues so we were going to be homeless. So my sister was the oldest since my brother, well..my half brother wasn't around as much so I stayed with my sister and her baby. She had work and school but I would do whatever I could to take care of her son, which is my nephew. However, she would always party late at night, and I never had time for myself anymore or my friends. Then she would constantly blame me for her bad moods and she and I would get into constant fights, with her calling em stupid or pathetic and just..well any name you can think of at the moment."

"Then from that point on, I was glad that my grandmother had bought me a ticket out of Baltimore and moved me down to Davenport, Iowa." I sighed. "I was glad to be away from Baltimore. With my sister stressing me out, and then my former friends turning their back on me, making me feel even more low than before. Can you believe they had some fucking nerve to get pissed off because the guy I was dating, broke up with me? He was the one who listened to the rumors and I was the one trying to be a good girlfriend. No matter how many times he would treat me like dirt, I still managed to try my hardest to be the loving girlfriend he needed."

My fists shook with anger from how they stabbed me in the back, and how my so called boyfriend was sucking it all in, believing I was cheating on him. I calmed down, took a deep breath and continued.

"I went to a new high school and of course, that's how I met Trevor. But it was like, the bullying would follow me no matter where I would go. Whether it was verbally or damn near physical, it would never end. I would use my medication cream every day but it was like nothing would change. My psoriasis doesn't flake but they are these stupid shiny red lesion bumps that appear and when I get overly stressed and overwhelmed, they start to bleed. My parents stressed me out, when it came to grades and making me find a job but they didn't do it as much. Anyway, as time went on and everything, I was stuck with this disease for the rest of my life. I rarely went out on any dates and Trevor was really getting sick of my excuses as to why we couldn't go anywhere. Finally we did go out and it was very nice and he was sweet and well..full of charm." I smiled, thinking of good memories of Trevor..before he became the monster I'd never thought he would become of.

"We stayed together throughout college and everything and it was rushed but he wanted to marry me, even with my psoriasis. I thought he would accept me for who I am but it turns out he was ashamed of me. Ashamed of who I was and what my condition was. Whenever we would go out, we would mostly go to the movies and sit all the way in the back and that's the only time he would hold my hand and including at home as well. Those were the only two times he would show me a little bit of affection."

I looked at Seth as I saw concern in his eyes, along with something else. I wasn't sure exactly what it could be, but I knew that I couldn't stop explaining. I needed to get this out of my system.

"So that's why Trevor cheated on me and left me..because of my fucked up skin and because I'm not sexy. I didn't want to tell you and I kept myself covered for a long time because..I was afraid that you would find me repulsive. I know you're not really attracted to me because I am a client and everything but..I was just so afraid. When you took me to that club the other night, I did everything I could to keep myself covered. I saw all those beautiful women at that club and well...you deserve better than me, and I just.."

I stopped talking for a moment as I felt my tears just spilling over down to my cheeks. I couldn't even finish my thought without crying. I looked up at Seth's face and I was shocked: It wasn't of disgust or repulse: In fact, he was more surprised and horrified.

He pulled me close to him and tilted my head up to look at me, brushing the strands of hair away from my eyes.

"I had no idea about this. I'm sorry if I ever pushed you to do something that you didn't want to do." He said softly.

"It wasn't your fault. You have nothing to be sorry about. I'm the one who should be sorry for even letting you see me like this: Someone who is not worth your time."

"Are you crazy? Why in the world would you even think that you are not as beautiful as you are right now? Everything about you is incredible."

"But what if tomorrow, you'll change your mind. I know that you will Seth and I understand if you want me to leav-"

"Stop it." He orders, shutting me up. "I see you right now and I don't want you to leave tonight, not even tomorrow night. The sight of you alone puts thoughts into my mind: Wicked thoughts at that." He smiles for a moment before turning his attention back to me. "For you to even assume or think otherwise of me is an insult to me and I'm not going to stand for it."

"But Seth, I-"

"I wasn't finished. I know what I want, I know my own mind and what I want is you. My sweet, adorable Luna." He whispers to me, brushing my hair back before he grabs me and kisses me. I reach my hand up to him and kiss him back, panting for a moment.

He stops kissing me momentarily, looking into my eyes as I stare back, my breathing getting a little heavy. The way he looks at me, it just makes me quiver inside. I have never seen a man look at me like that before, let alone Trevor, that shit-head.

"I want you to sit on that bed, on your knees and face that mirror. Understand?" He instructs me.

I nod slowly as he takes me off his lap, slowly removing the towel and as I look up, my eyes cast up to the huge mirror as I sit on my knees and face it. I want to cast my eyes down because I don't want to see how much of a mess I am right now.

"No. Eyes up Luna." He tells me.

I look up again and I sigh, feeling so stupid to look at myself in the mirror. Of what I am. What does he want me to do?

"Seth..I don't think this is such a good idea." I grab the towel, sighing but he takes it out of my reach and throws it across the room.

"No more hiding from me Luna. I know you can do this. Just look at it."

"What am I suppose to be doing exactly?" I look at him. His smile never wavers.

"I want you to see exactly, what I see."

I turn my attention back to the mirror and sigh, my eyes looking into it. I honestly don't know what he could possibly see: All I see is someone with brown eyes, short as a midget, medium almost-past-my-shoulders hair and it often gets frizzy and unkempt. Then I have a curvy figure with big C cup breasts and small nipples unless they are aroused. I have a few stretch marks on my knees and around my stomach. I have an inner belly button and I'm pretty sure my feet are too small, including my toes. Not only that, my lips are plump and I have a few cuts on them. They are barely noticeable but I know that they are still there.

"So tell me what do you see?" He asks as I hear the sound of him undressing. I concentrate and try to focus.

"All I see is just a chocolate skin girl who has the skin of a dead witch. All I see is me...I see a girl who is broken within and with fucked up emotions that she can't be able to handle. As much as she would like to see something positive within herself and her self esteem, its never there to be found." I wipe my eyes, feeling the sadness coming in.

"Now it's my turn." He walks over to me, as I feel him stroking my back. I feel goosebumps covering my arms from his touch and I also see his eyes meeting mines in the mirror, along with his shirt off, his body looking so damn..just...damn.

"I see someone who is strong, worthy or anything and is sexy as ever, no matter what imperfections she has on her." He comments as his hands slide down to my breasts. I feel him tweak my nipples and I bite my lip, looking down. He pinches them again, making me look up, his hand on the back of my neck, tilting my face up to the mirror.

"Look upon yourself and see what I see." He whispers, caressing my nipples with his thumb and forefinger, poking out from me, making them stiff. "Observe the strong and beautiful woman that I perceive as opposed to the collection of "imperfections" and differences you obsess over. See the whole, not the parts or even the sum of the parts. You are not an opportunity for change and improvement but a work of art, perfect in your own right, open to interpretation and appreciation by the beholder.

His words stun me. I can't believe he would even see me this way. And I can tell that this is not rehearsed. But this is coming from him, my therapist, my dom.

"If that's all true..from what you say." I whisper. "Then why did Trevor leave me? Why does he hate me so much, for who I am and what I'm like?"

Seth thinks for a moment as he brushes a strand of hair from my ear, kissing it, nibbling it before he continues. "I don't think that it's an understatement to say that your husband is acting out of confusion..and possible stupidity. It's not unusual for a person, let's say a man, to not know the glory of the woman who loves him, until he wanders and finds others women who don't possess or at least impress upon him the same kind of glories that his wife already had."

"Yeah I guess so.." I cry just a little.

"But what I do believe sweetheart." He goes on. "That he's going to run into that comparison with whomever he's with like running into a blank wall, and he'll be calling and begging to be forgiven and to be taken back."

I snort a little, very skeptical of that. Seth laughs sexily at my disbelief and agrees.

"But here's the thing: He won't be able to get you back. Because you are in my possession now..my world. And there's no way in hell, I'm letting you get out of it.

I gasp as I feel him bite down on my shoulder, making me moan and fall back onto the bed. He climbs on top of me, kissing my lips hungrily and passionately as I pull his hair out of the elastic, letting it flow down. I run my fingers through his soft two toned hair as I moan at his tongue dominating mines. I've never felt anything like this before.I run my hands down his back as his kisses lower all the way down to my skin, making me pant. His lips reach my nipples, kissing them, sucking them and nipping at them playfully. I can't help but sigh happily as his mouth on my body, kissing away at any marks.

I notice how his tongue lazily licks down on my stretch marks, kissing them as I arch my back up, his tongue going up and down on my tummy, kissing them. His hands are all over me: All over my breasts, his fingers dancing across my nipples, making them perk up. Then his hands trail down to my body as he spreads my legs openly, my slit wet and primed for him. God, its like he's the only man who can get me wet, and Roman as well.

Wait, did I just say that? No, No don't pay any mind to that at all. Roman barely even knows me and I think he hates me or something.

Anyway, I am brought out of my thoughts as I feel Seth's tongue sliding inside of my lips, swirling inside of my tunnel. His hands grip my thighs as his tongue licks up and down my slit, sucking on my clitoris. I feel like my insides are about to explode. My toes start to curl up as I could feel his tongue exploring everywhere in my walls, slurping and diving in headfirst as my juices leak all over his face. His facial hair even makes it ticklish too but even more thrilling as I reach up to my climax.

"Ahhhh Ahhh...Seth.." I moan softly, grabbing onto his hair. His mouth down there never stops as he flickers his tongue inside of me faster, eating me out as he bobs his head up and down, never stopping and going rapidly. I cling onto the sheets as I arch my body back, crying out my release.

"Ohhhh fuck fuck!" I screech as I feel myself squirting my juices in his mouth, breathing hard, my body twitching. My heart was beating rapidly against my breast bone and as soon as I thought it was all over, he turned me over on my stomach, making me raise my hips up and to face the mirror. He licked his lips at me, as I felt his lips kissing my cheeks, biting on them as I then felt his tongue driving further into my pussy.

"Oh god.." I cringe, moaning. This is the sweetest torture I have ever felt in my life.

He shoves his tongue further inside of me as he then proceeds to fuck me with his tongue, slurping and sucking on my whole entire pussy, making me gasp. I claw at the sheets as I felt his arm wrap around my waist to reach to my clitoris, rubbing it constantly as I felt his tongue licking up and down.

"So sweet, so good baby." He whispers, sucking harder as he rubbed his tongue across my lips, his fingers dancing on my nub. I felt my body bucking against him, my hips moving back and forth as I would whimper and bite down on the pillows, moaning as he growled softly.

"Fuck...I'm going to cum..I'm cumming Seth.." I cried softly, feeling my stomach tighten, knowing my orgasm was about to reach its peak.

He licked up and down my labia, sucking them into his mouth as he would pinch my little pink button. I let out a small scream, feeling all my cum gushing out of me as he would moan against my pussy, feeling his lips, slurp and swallow up my juices. However, he still didn't stop. He was riding out my orgasm again and I wasn't sure how much I could handle.

I would try to push him off of me but he had me pinned down, his finger sliding into my walls as he kissed my lower back.

"You don't try to push me away. If I want you to cum for me, you will cum. If I want you to scream for me, it will happen. Understood?" Seth tells me in an authoritative voice, making me whimper. "You can take more than you think, baby.I love it when you are in this state of pleasure and I know you love it too. Don't hold back on me and let go."

"Yes sir. I'm sorry sir." I murmur as he forces my hips to rise up a little more, my pussy even more exposed to him. I feel him blowing on it, making my clitoris twitch with need before he begins to suck on it with his whole mouth, making me cry out for him all over again.

He covered my whole pussy with his mouth, sucking my labia into his mouth, moaning and running his tongue over my twitching vulva, up over my lips , which he sucked on firmly, making me gasp louder.

"Seth..Seth please I.." I gasp as my eyes roll up in pleasure. My body is twitching and my nipples tighten and my stomach once again, begins to grow tight as his tongue is working at an increasing pace, causing me to scream and seize all over the bed.

"Seth!" I scream louder. Everything was going still. My head was pinning and before I knew it, my body no longer had control as it was thrashing all over the bed. My legs spread further, my knees no longer supporting me. Seth licked slowly, hearing his growls as he was urging me, devouring and licking on my pink cum soaked flesh.

"Seth, I can't take anymore. Please Seth!" I beg, sobbing but he wouldn't stop. I moan loudly, my juices squirting out onto him once again.

"Oh my fucking..Seth!" I cry loudly as I clench on the sheets. His strong arms were holding my body up, his tongue and his lips, pulling and nipping at my lips, my clit. I am trying really hard to push him off me because I don't know if I can take anymore, or cum anymore. I feel like my head is going in circles and I can't think or breathe for a minute after the orgasms he's been giving me. Just then, I feel him slap on my pussy.

"Did I say you could push me off?" He growls. I whimper.

"No, No you didn't.." I whimper, moaning

He slides a finger inside of me, two fingers to be exact.

"Who decides when you stop cumming?" He increases the tempo.

"You do! You're the one who decides that sir!" I cried loudly, tears streaming down my cheeks.

I feel his warm mouth diving back in, headfirst as his arms are wrapped tightly around me, making me lose it again and not only that, I can't even pull away, no matter how hard I try.

The more I moan and scream and beg for him to stop, the more Seth increases the pleasure for me. His tongue, his long thick tongue is the greatest torture of all right now. Its unbearable and I hate him so much for it, yet I want more and more of it. On the one hand, I have cum so hard for over the past 2 hours that I don't think I can cum any more. In fact, every time my orgasm bursts right through me, it hurts me.

"Ohhh GOD!" I wail loudly as another one rips right through my core. His teeth sink into my flesh as he rubs my button furiously. I start to see white lights and then my vision clouds everything as another one hits me like a damn firecracker. I collapse on the bed, my body shaking, my core over-stimulated and overly sensitive to the touch. I could feel Seth's hands rubbing on it gently, after a few gentle licks. I've never felt anything like this before. It hurts yet it felt incredible. I couldn't think of anything else as I blacked out...

* * *

**The Next Morning**

I opened my eyes as the sun rays beamed across my face. I rubbed them and I saw Seth come into the room with two cups of coffee. He set one down for me and he pulled me into his lap as he sipped his mug and then he sat it down on the dresser. I yawned quietly, looking up at him.

"What happened.." I looked up at him.

"You came so hard, you passed out." He chuckled, stroking my hair. "I've never seen a woman like you come into the throes of an orgasm like yourself, or scream that way."

I groaned, embarrassed as a blush creep up on my face, with me covering it with my hands. "I'm so embarrassed."

"Why is that?" He asks.

"Because, my moans sound so weird and just..I don't know I guess I've never moaned like that before." I bit my bottom lip, looking up at him, my hair spilling all over his sweatpants. His hair was tousled all over the place, looking very messy but it made him even more beautiful up close.

"Trust me sweetheart. Your moans were the most sexiest thing ever. Everything about you was beautiful last night. Not only that, very sweet and delicious." He kissed my nose. I smirked as I pulled him closer, kissing him further, sliding my pink tongue inside his warm mouth. He was taken aback by my bold move but he didn't complain as he furthered the kiss.

I sat up and smiled, feeling a glow wash over me. The glow of last night.

I sipped my coffee, that tasted like butter a little bit but it tasted very sweet. I sipped more of it, smiling at him.

"Thank you..for last night." I smiled at him. It would take a while for me to feel comfortable around him, naked wise. But I was more grateful that Seth wouldn't push me. However, I understood that he was looking for a submissive. It was crazy but I was willing to give it a try.

"Seth.." I ask slowly.

"Yes, baby?" He asks, rubbing my thigh.

"I think I'm ready..to be your submissive." I bit my bottom lip. He looks at me carefully.

"Only if you're sure sweetheart." He says as he moves closer to me, rubbing my nipples and then he kisses them. It makes me shudder when the tip of his tongue flicks them, teasing them until they become little pebbles.

"I'm very sure." I nod happily. "I just..I just think I need training is all."

He looks up at me and kisses me passionately, making me gasp against his lips.

"We can start today..if you're not too busy." He asks. I do have the day off for the next two days so I smile, telling him yes.

"Good. Why don't you head into the shower and we'll start ok? I'm also going to be inviting someone over as well, if you are ok with that. He;s an experienced dom as myself and he will also be helping you as well"

I swallow nervously, afraid that I'll be embarrassing myself and that he may not be as nice as Seth and as compassionate as Seth. He may be cold hearted and cruel. But I know Seth wouldn't do that to me.

As crazy as this may sound, I do trust Seth. When it came to this, I can tell, especially from the other encounters, including last night, that he knew my body inside and out. I knew the BDSM world meant of strong mentality and emotion but I would be willing to be brave and do it for him. This is the strangest therapy I have been through, but this was becoming of me..it was helping so far.

I smile as I slid off the bed to get into the shower. However, he grabs me one more time, kissing on my neck and then on my shoulder blade, making me moan in my throat.

"Just something for you to think about.." He whispers, smirking.

"You're the devil, Mr. Rollins." I giggle as I head to the bathroom and I start on my hygiene ritual. I wash my hair and then I start washing my body of Mango and Strawberry. After I finish cleansing myself, I dry off. I can see that my psoriasis is starting to show less and the stress is away from my mind for the moment. i just pray that I don't fail at the training today.

* * *

I saw the dress that Seth laid out for me: It was a Panos Emporio Beach Dress. I was a little confused, because I thought that our training would be inside, but leave it for Seth to be unpredictable, I suppose. Luckily I had a red bikini in my bag and it was one I never used. I slipped on the bikini and then I slipped on the dress and then I pulled out my favorite gold sandals. I heard a knock on the door so I brushed my hair quickly and I slipped on a nice red rose to match with my bikini and the dress as I headed downstairs. I opened the door and there stood the man from last night. I couldn't believe it.

"H-Hello Roman.." I stuttered a bit. Roman smiled at me appreciatively. He was wearing a fitted grey tank top and basketball shorts, the black ponytail looking so damn good on him and he was wearing his black shades and sneakers.

"Hello there, gorgeous. Seth called me over here." He walked in and closed the door.

"Um, right of course, he said that someone was coming over but I didn't know it would be you." I smack myself on the forehead stupidly. "Can I get you anything to drink, some water maybe?"

"I'm ok sweetheart but thank you. How are you feeling from last night?"

Well that depends: Are we talking about my fucked up ex husband or the fact that Seth's tongue made me pass out and scream out his name in many languages, or the fact that I slightly thought of you last night? Oh how my mind loves to get me in soo much trouble.

"Well, I'm ok. Actually." I walked over to him. "I wanted to thank you for the situation last night with Trevor. Honestly, I wasn't sure what he would have done if you and Seth hadn't arrived on time."

"It's no problem, sweetheart." He took my hand, kissing it, making me blush. "He better not try to hurt you again."

"Yeah. I know you and Seth would kill him. and I would gladly approve." I giggle.

It was quiet for a few minutes until I spoke up again.

"Well, Seth should be on his way down. I don't know where we're going so-"

"Well, I do know its a private beach so you have nothing to worry about, baby." He says in that deep baritone voice of his.

"Yeah..I'm just very nervous is all." Nervous was the understatement. More like freaking the freak out.

"Don't worry, I'll be with you every step of the way." He moves closer to me, rubbing on my sides. I forgot to mention that the dress has a revealing slit to it, one that could easily have my red bikini be seen.

But as of now, I am officially stuck with a Samoan Man, also known as Roman, caressing my sides. I feel my insides melt like goo.

"Umm..yeah I'm not worried. I know that Seth is an experienced Dom and it seems that you are too." I said carefully.

"Very much so. Seth is very lucky. You really are beautiful Luna and you seem so..responsive as well."

Just then I feel his lips softly peck mines. I inwardly gasp but I try to push him off me, which of course has me shivering. He chuckles a little.

"So shy and innocent, yet its so damn sexy." He brushes his lips on my neck as his thumb grazes over to my breast, grazing slowly at my nipple. I am very frozen at the moment, trying NOT to respond to him at all. But my body betrays me as my nipple pokes out within the surface. It's easily noticeable as Roman smiles at me.

"I don't mean to cause trouble, but it's hard not to touch you, babygirl." He whispers.

I hear Seth coming down and I move away from Roman and I take a few deep breaths, getting a glass of ice water and gulping it down. Seth chuckles at me and looks at me confused. I gasp at how sexy he looks right now. He is only wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and some sneakers and with no shirt, with his hair pulled back and he has his shades on.

"Are you ok, sweetheart?" He takes my hand, pulling me close as he kisses the side of my neck. Roman does look a little jealous though but more so with a wanting need to taste me.

"Yes, I'm fine. Good, all good." I laugh nervously.

"Good then." He smiles as he grabs his car keys. "We can head out then and begin."

I nod, smiling as I pretend not to notice the way Roman is watching me.

Good lord, what have I gotten myself into?


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own any WWE superstars. I only go by their on-screen characters. Anything else that's been happening in this story is fictional and beyond my imagination. Anyways, Enjoy :)**

**Luna's POV**

The drive was long but there was a beautiful breeze blowing by as we were driving in Seth's car with the top down. I was seated in the back by myself of course as I stared at the scenery passing me by. The fact that I was going to be trained today was giving me butterflies all over my body. Not only that, the way Roman looked at me like he wanted to bite me. It made the shivers tingle down my body, but I was a lady. I was going to behave like one. Besides, I'm not sure what me and Seth are yet exactly, but I do know I'm not that kind of girl who lets just anyone sleep with me.

Another thing, why would Roman be interested in me of all people? I think this way about Seth too. Roman however, he looks like he could be a porn-star and that's a compliment. He could have any model girl he wanted and I was far from the model figure.

I didn't realize that I was far away from the reality of the situation until I felt someone rubbing my knee. I jumped a little and saw that it was only Seth, as we pulled up to a red light. I smiled at him and Roman.

"You're awfully quiet back there, sweetheart." He commented. "Is everything ok?"

"Everything is ok.." I smiled. He looked at me intensely and I knew where I kind of slipped up.

"Everything is ok...sir." I swallowed carefully. He smiled again and then when the light turned green, we pulled off again. Roman smirked at him and then back at me.

"Don't worry. Pretty soon you will be used to it." Roman winked at me.

Use to what? As far as I was concerned, I was more afraid of failing and making a complete fool of myself.

We made it to the beach in time and we parked in the front of the lovely beach house. The scenery looked so beautiful, the ocean just calm and at bay. We saw only a few people, which had me confused, considering that I thought that it would be a private beach. The guys noticed my face in confusion, mostly Roman and he smiled.

"It's still a private beach, but its mostly private to Doms and their submissives. Relax Luna. You look so tense."

"Yeah..I guess you're right." I smiled nervously.

I climbed out the car and I took off my sandals as my feet touched the warm white sand. The warm air hitting my skin as I walked across the sand and over to the ocean as it would tease my toes, touching them. It was just like back in my dream, except I didn't have very two handsome men with me and I wasn't on my first day of training. I yelped a bit as I saw Seth wrap his arms around me, nibbling on the spot on my neck, almost making me fall to my knees. He held me up steady though.

"Careful, beautiful. We wouldn't want you to faint just yet." He murmured teasingly. I bit my lip and looked back at him.

"I think you've already done that enough, Dr. Rollins." I sassed a little. He growled and then he ran his fingers through my dark black curly hair. The mood was slightly interrupted when he heard my stomach growl a bit.

"Are you hungry?" He asked. I nodded and he took my hand.

"Roman and I are going to this restaurant for food. Its not far from here and we can't have you on an empty stomach, now can we?"

"Nope." I simply told him.

I saw Roman come out the beach house and he looked so damn amazing. He only changed his shirt but even still, I could still see his tattooed bicep and just how impressive he looked. It was hard to explain but Seth he was in the same line with him. I swear his arms could easily crush me. I wasn't that weak but still, I was not that strong like they were.

"Hey Rome. We're about to get something to eat. Hurry up." Seth called out.

"Don't rush me" He said, jogging up to meet with us.

As we were walking, they both surprised me as they both took my hands in theirs as we walked to the restaurant. I couldn't help but feel a little spoiled. However, I was still a little uneasy about Roman. It's not that he did anything bad, but it was just the fact that he kept staring at my face and not my body. I mean, I shouldn't even be insulted. At least he wasn't looking at my boobs, but it was still a little strange to me. Seth, he would look at ALL of me, but as for Roman, he would just look at my eyes, watching what my reaction would be. It was all so puzzling to me.

* * *

We made it to the restaurant as we ordered what we wanted to eat and then I was quiet, playing with the straw in my orange juice as I sipped it.

"You're always so quiet. What's going on inside that mind of yours?" Roman asked teasingly.

"My brain." I said with playful sarcasm. He chuckled as he reached over, his thumb touching my wrist.

"What I mean is, you should try to open up to us more." He added. I smiled at Seth, biting my bottom lip.

"Well, technically, I do. Seth is after all, my therapist and I'm his client. So really, even if I didn't want too, I would have no choice but to open up to him."

"Every choice is all up to you, sweetheart. But I can't help you if you're not honest with me." Seth took my hand and kissed it. "And I do believe that you are more than just a client."

"Well, for the meantime in between time, until I'm fully comfortable I feel that-" Seth held his hand up to stop me.

"Say no more ok? However, just don't be so surprised if I want to play with your mind a little bit, ok?" He smirks.

"Trust me, you won't get me so easily." I smirked. "That goes for you too, Roman."

"I'll take that as a challenge." He grins.

Our food came and we started digging in. Roman was subtly asking me questions, trying to get to know me a little bit. With Seth's approval, I started telling him a little bit about me, as I would do with Seth, like my childhood, where I grew up and other things. I wouldn't say anything about my psoriasis though. I just wasn't ready for that yet. I didn't want to scare Roman off. I was even lucky that Seth still wanted me but the question is, for how long?

We finished our meal, with Seth making sure that I ate everything and they both paid the bill. As we walked out, thanks to the food, I did a noisy burp and covered my face.

"Excuse me." I said in a tiny voice. that was sooo embarrassing. The guys just laughed and I kicked them both.

"It's not funny!" I told them, pouting. Roman wrapped his arm around my back.

"Relax. It's actually quite funny and its adorable coming from you." He winked.

"I think you have an eye infection man because you keep winking at my cute submissive." Seth joked and I couldn't help but giggle. Roman rolled his eyes, calling Seth a lame as we headed out into the beach.

I walked into the water as it rose above my ankles. It was warm yet it would feel a little bit cold. Seth, he was still wearing his jeans but he went into the water with me and he picked me up as I laughed. He crashed his lips onto mine as I moaned softly.

I gasped against his lips. "You really know how to take a woman's breath away, do you?"

"I have my moments, but you're very responsive. Very sexy on you." He grinned as he kissed me again.

Before I knew it, I could feel the straps of my dress being untied as he removed them, casting them aside as my red bikini was showing. I could feel Seth's rough hands gliding over to my body down to my plump ass, giving it a squeeze as he would start to slowly but teasingly lick the side of my neck, making me gasp rather loudly. But due to the crashing of the waves and not that many people were here on the beach, no one heard us which was a good thing

I could feel his erection poking in my center as he continued to lap at the spot on my neck. My nails dug a little bit further into his skin. As I looked, I saw Roman who was talking to some female but his eyes would cast over to me.

I moaned a little as Seth bit down on the spot on my neck and then he would cup my face, giving me a sweet yet lip biting kiss. I wrapped my arms around him, my fingers in his two toned hair. Seth groaned softly as he would drag his nails up my back. The water was hitting our legs but we didn't care at the moment.

The more his tongue kept lapping at the spot on my neck, the more that I could feel my juices leaking in through my bikini bottoms. He could feel me getting weaker, as if he could sense that I was about to cum. And if he continued to torture me like this, it was sure to happen.

I felt his index finger sliding down as he would teasingly trace the outside of by bikini bottom where my pussy was located.

"Does that feel good to you.." He whispered. I nodded, looking him in his brown eyes.

"Yes.." I whispered. He smiled as he pressed his finger onto my pussy, pressing onto my pink nub, as if it wasn't already throbbing enough as it is. This man is really trying to kill me and then some.

I could feel myself digging into his jeans and reaching for his cock but he stopped me. However, the lust in his eyes was there and it was strong.

"As much as I want you too, let's not get to that point today sweetheart."

"Why? I'm willing.." I begged a little. He smiled as he suckled in my bottom lip.

"I know you are. But I want you to wait. Trust me, I know exactly what I'm doing and you're going to love every moment of what I plan to do."

"I don't know if I can wait that long, sir." I whispered as I grabbed his groin again. He growled as he slapped my ass hard, making me yelp.

"I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice here, Luna. I'm the one that's in control and what I say, goes." He tilted my head up, making me look at him. His eyes were hard but they were filled with a strong lust and desire of wanting to fuck me. Hell, if he could, he could fuck me right then and there in this ocean on the beach with millions watching, especially Roman.

As weird as this may seem and as crazy as this may sound. I think I like the way that Roman is watching me. The way he likes what he sees. I may be self conscious about how I look due to this stupid disorder, but it stirred a fire in my loins, seeing that Roman possibly craved me. The way he whispered in my ear as to when he said that he couldn't keep his hands off me? If you were a woman and if you were in m y shoes, you would want to melt to a puddle right then and there.

I started to yawn a little bit and he noticed and smiled.

"Somebody is a little tired, I see." He kissed my collarbone.

"I guess, but I don't wanna take a nap. I can't take naps." I groaned.

"How about I'll rock you to sleep then?"

"You're such a dork." I stuck my tongue out at him as he picked me up and he kissed me, carrying me to the beach-house. I looked back to see the woman give Roman a kiss on the cheek and her number. I know I shouldn't care but I couldn't help but feel jealous that I wasn't getting Roman's attention anymore. Oh well, I have Seth now and Seth is everything that I could need.

He carried me into the bedroom as he laid on top of me, kissing me slowly as he removed the top to my bikini. I felt his tongue swirling on my nipples. I arched my back up as I squirmed a bit, his tongue still going to work on my nipples, his thumbs rubbing on the sides of my ribcage and down to my tummy.

His mouth was wet as he removed it from my nipples. He placed open mouth kisses on my neck as I moaned, feeling his body heat on mine.

"I want every inch of you right now." He growled. "Right fucking now."

"So do it then." I took his hand and guided it to my pussy, which was dripping at the moment. "Please sir..make me yours."

He moaned as he took his hand away, licking his fingers but then he pulled away when he saw me yawn again. Damn, I must be tired.

"Not yet sweetheart. You're training will start tomorrow but I want you to be fully comfortable."

I sigh, frustrated, pouting and Seth chuckles as he scoops me up and then he kisses my cheek and my nose. "So impatient."

"It's all your fault, sir." I stuck out my bottom lip. He playfully sucked on it. "Now I want you to get some rest ok?"

"Ok.." I yawned again. My eyes were getting pretty heavy on me. I laid down on the bed as he pulled off the rest of my clothing. I could feel him kissing on the side of my body, making me moan just a little.

He pulled a blanket over my body and then he kissed my lips once more. I heard him about to leave as I grabbed his wrist.

"Could-Could you stay with me please?" I was so use to sleeping without Trevor but with Seth, I just couldn't do it. I guess a part of me was needy.

He smiled as he kissed my fingertips. "I'm not going anywhere beautiful. However, my jeans are wet so I want to get out of them ok?"

"Ok." I smiled, rubbing my eyes.

He went in to the bathroom as he slipped out of his jeans and he crawled into bed with me, pulling me against him. My nipples hardened against his chest and he silently moaned, feeling them a little bit. I wanted to tease him a bit so I went over to his flat nipple and I flicked my tongue on it. He gripped his fingers in my hair as he pulled me up and kissed me passionately.

"You're going to be the death of me, you know that?" He whispered, tracing his finger over my lips.

"I'm only here to learn, teacher of mine." I smiled a bit. I closed my eyes as I laid on his chest, feeling myself going into a slumber.

_I woke up and I saw that I was in a dark room. I didn't see any windows or doors and it was really hard for me to see in the dark, even if I did have 20/20 vision. I saw a figure walking towards me. I thought it was Seth or Roman but I was mistaken. In fact, this figure had no face whatsoever. He looked even scarier as he came closer, like he could star in the movie, Tales From The Cryptkeeper. _

He_ had a whip in his hand. My legs told me to run and I tried, but I was truly stuck. My hands were cuffed too. I tried my hardest to escape but it was too late as I could feel him using the whip as a choke hold, choking the hell out of me and then his fist was big, just like Romans. He started punching me: Punching me in my face, my eye, my nose, my ribs. He would beat me down until blood was coming from my eye, my nose and my lip. I begged for him to stop but he wouldn't. _

_I felt my face being slammed down onto the concrete pavement, as the cruel laughter was ringing in my ears. _

_"I own you. You are my slave bitch and you will do what I say, or I will kill you and make your pathetic life a living nightmare." _

_He slammed my face over and over again that I was for sure that he would crack my skull. I just wanted to wake up. Please, just let me wake up from this. _

I woke up, sweat down my face, breathing hard as my heart was beating against my rib cage. Seth was asleep still and I scrambled out the bedroom and I went into the living room. I was shaking, trembling as if I walked through a blizzard. I didn't want Seth to see me like this. But the tears started to come in as I started to cry softly, my tears burried into a pillow.

"Luna?" I heard a baritone voice call out for me.

I looked to see that it was Roman. His hair was a disheveled ponytail and he was wearing a black tshirt and some sweatpants. I didn't even know we slept so late but I guess it was pretty obvious as the time was going into midnight.

"Have you been crying?" He asked. I wiped my eyes quickly but they still kept coming in.

"No.." I whispered. Roman narrowed his eyes at me as he went closer to me.

"Yes you have sweetheart. What's wrong?" He sat down next to me.

"I just really had a horrible nightmare is all."

Roman went closer to me as he started to feel me shaking even more.

"Damn.." He whispered. "Its ok babygirl. Just relax."

He wrapped his arms around me as he caressed my back, making my crying turn into whimpering but it was because of his protective and warm touch. He kissed the top of my forehead and then both of my eyelids and then my cheek.

"Sweetheart, do you want to tell me what the dream was about?" He stroked my hair from the sweat.

I shook my head quickly. "It's too intense.."

He nodded and then he pecked my lips, trying to calm me down. "it would only help if you tell me babygirl. I promise, I won't tell Seth, not unless you want me too."

"I do trust Seth and its just that.."I started off but I sighed. "Roman..I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what baby?" He pulled me into his lap.

"I'm afraid of so many things..I just don't believe that-"

Roman cut me off as he sealed me with another kiss. I shivered, not sure what to do. I didn't kiss him back but I could tell that it was a kiss of comfort.

"Relax. No one is going to hurt you, I can promise you that." He rubbed my cheek.

"I-I believe you, I do." I hugged him as he pressed his nose up to mines.

However, I wasn't sure if I could tell Roman and Seth the actual truth to my dream. The one that would damn me forever.

* * *

It was the next morning and I was able to sleep comfortably back in the room with Seth. However, as I woke up, Seth wasn't there. I would have thought he left a note but he didn't so I got up, took a shower and I slipped on a pair of black shorts, a red blouse and my sandals as I decided to explore more of the beach house. Soon after that shortly, I saw the both of them outside on the patio, discussing and talking. As they saw me, Seth looked up and smiled as he went over to me, kissing me.

"Hello sweetheart." He rubbed my cheek. "I hope you're ready for your training today."

I swallowed all my nerves back down and counted to 10 mentally before I smiled at him. "I am. I'm most definitely ready."

"Good. Because you're training will start off with me for the first round." Roman said as he got up, taking my hand and kissing it.

For some reason, I had a bad feeling about this. Not because of Roman, but because I knew for sure that I would screw everything up.


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own any WWE superstars. I only go by their on-screen characters. Anything else that's been happening in this story is fictional and beyond my imagination. Anyways, Enjoy :)**

**Its been awhile since I've updated but Writer's block will do that to you. I do apologize for the wait and I'll do my best to update as much as I can. Its just some personal issues of the matter which always gets in my way. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Luna's POV**

We went to this room as Seth turned on the light. It had a beautiful view outside, facing the ocean as we were in a special master bedroom, one that had handcuffs to the bedpost, and there was a satchel bag in the middle of the bed and a wall of explicit toys: Paddles, Floggers, Vibrators, You Name It. Seth pulled up a chair as Roman still held my hand as we stood in front of each other, face to face. Something about this room was so familiar. I wasn't sure why. Because it looked so peaceful and at ease..not like the room I was in before..it wasn't like that back then..

Seth called to my attention as he crooked a finger over to me. He stood up and he kissed me slowly, making me gasp as he bit on my bottom lip as he went to my neck, sucking it as he pulled off my shorts and ripped off my blouse, revealing my matching dark red bra and panty set. I looked at Roman for a second to see that he was rubbing his confines through his jeans, staring at me. Seth pulled me close to him again and kissed me even more passionately. He stopped and then he tore off my bra, as he dipped his tongue down to my neck to my collarbone, biting and placing kisses on it and then he went down to my nipples, licking each of them lightly. I shuddered, feeling hot, weird and so wet right now. There was no other way to describe what I was feeling right now..except for this. Except for the way Seth was making me feel and how Roman looked at me, with lust and so much more. Seth stopped kissing me for a brief moment, looking at me.

"We have somewhere to be tonight, a special party. But I want to prep you first sweetheart..we want to prep you first. I will be in the room with you at this moment during your training and Roman will help you.

"So..you're going to watch as everything takes place..is that what you are saying?" I asked slowly. Seth smirked.

"I have so much more for you baby. But I just need for you to trust me ok? Do what Roman says and you will be very rewarded. Think of it this way, Luna: Don't even think of me as your therapist at the moment. Just as your Dom. The Dom who wants you..all of you. Any man would want to have you right now, that luscious sweet body of yours..so beautiful.."

"But..what if Roman doesn't see me that way? Are you sure that he really wants to train me.." I whispered to him.

"Don't underestimate the big man over there, sweetheart. Trust me when I tell you that he finds you incredibly attractive. We've talked about this, but if you are uncomfortable in any way, then I want you to tell me right now..look me in my eyes and be honest."

I closed my eyes for a brief moment as I could hear my screams running around in my brain..then I snapped my eyes back open, wanting to get the hell out of my warped out mind. I took a deep breath and I looked at him, smiling. Seth tries to search for something in my eyes but he kisses me instead.

"Don't be nervous baby. I'll be here with you, ok?" He told me and then I looked to see that Roman was shirtless. His Samoan Tribal Tattoo going all the way from his arm to his chest. He took my hand and kissed it. I didn't even have to tell him that I was nervous. It was written all over my face.

"Baby girl, don't be nervous. Just let go and relax." He whispers to me. "We'll go as slow as you need too."

Before I know it, Roman kisses me, his tongue slowly slipping inside. I moaned as I could feel my nipples hardening and the fact that they were brushing up against his chest. I just prayed to God that my psoriasis wouldn't start flaring up. So far it hasn't but with this training, anything would be possible, I suppose.

I could see Seth watching. He smiled at me. I wonder why he wasn't jealous. Maybe he knew this was a fantasy I had. I mean, could he read me so well. All my life, I've tried so hard to keep my emotions under the wraps and yet..this two toned man just knew how to track them down and pull them out of me.

"So beautiful.." Roman whispered. "You're right Seth, she is beautiful in every way."

"Isn't she?" Seth chuckled, making my skin flush. Hell, both of these men were really making me lose it. I wasn't sure what to think but I didn't think long as Roman slipped his fingers right into my core. God help me, this man was going to kill me.

He rubbed slowly as he tilted my head up, making me look in his eyes.

"Luna..get down on your knees for me, unzip me." Roman told me firmly, his grey eyes hardening.

I got down on my knees and I slowly unzipped him. He slipped his black jeans down, his cock hanging low. I must say, it was big and it was very..wow.

"I want you to suck it Luna. Suck it for me while you look at Seth. Understand?"

I nod slowly but he grabs my chin firmly and makes me look up at him.

"It's Yes Sir. Say it again, sweetheart."

"Yes..Sir." I swallow carefully.

I open my mouth as I take in Roman's length as he moans. I look at Seth as he watches me, a blank expression on his face but his eyes changed color, the tent in his pants forming one hell of a bulge. I kept my eye contact on Seth as I sucked the tip of Roman's cock and then I slowly made my way halfway on it.

"Go deeper sweetheart. Take it all in." He runs a hand through my hair as I go even further like he asks. "Take your time though."

I hear a deep rumble of laughter coming from him as I coughed a little bit. I blushed, thinking I did something wrong but he assured me that I was doing a wonderful job so far.

I sucked him harder as he started fucking my mouth. I moaned, tasting his pre-cum, licking the tip of it and I shivered as I could feel his hands going over to my bare back. Wait..his hands were in my hair... So whose hands were touching my back?

I mentally slapped myself on the head as I saw that it was Seth who was behind me, massaging my body. I tried to keep eye contact with Seth but with Roman's cock stuffed down my throat, it was hard to multi task: One of my weaknesses.

I moaned as I felt Seth's fingers going over to my nipples. I gasped as I felt him lightly pinching them. I felt his erection between the crack of my ass and I wanted to go over and grab it but he smacked my hands away.

"Focus on Roman. Pay Attention, sweet Luna. Otherwise, you will be punished. You'll pay attention to me when he or I tell you too. Now continue sucking him, sweetheart." He whispered, sucking in my earlobe gently.

I sucked him harder and faster, my cheeks turning red and slightly puffy but I sucked him as hard as I could. I looked up at him as he was sucking air in between his teeth and he groaned slightly. My pussy was getting so damp from Seth lightly touching and teasing my body. I could feel him nipping and licking at my back and my shoulder, making me whimper as his teeth kept nipping at my skin.

I could feel Roman's cock tensing up and that's when he stopped moving my head up and down and pulled his cock out of my mouth.

"Stand up." He told me.

I got up and then he roughly kissed me passionately, making me melt into his arms. He smirked when he saw how slow my breathing was.

"Luna..get on the bed for me and Roman. I want you to have your legs spread, eagle style."

I did what they said as I spread my legs eagle style. I was shaking slightly, my body and my mind on a whirlwind. I had so many questions to ask them but from the look on their faces, I knew I had to just keep quiet for the moment.

Roman went into the satchel bag and then he pulled out the handcuffs and locked them around my ankles as Seth would take another pair of cuffs and place them around my wrists.

My chest was heaving up and down from anticipation as they took off the rest of their clothes. Seth went over to the bed beside me and stroked my cheek before he placed a soft kiss on me. We then started to make out, his tongue dipping into my mouth in a slow kissing until I gasped, feeling Roman's tongue dipping between my walls.

God help me, I was right: These two bastards are really trying to kill me.

Roman tongue stroked up and down, licking teasingly. I wanted to move but I was trapped for the moment. Roman looked at me, a hard gaze meaning business.

"Don't cum. Not until we tell you too. Understand?"

I nodded as Seth continued to kiss me, his hands idly playing with my tits, squeezing them as he went for my nipple, pinching hard.

"Ow." I winced but he kissed me as he continued to do it. Roman's tongue went further inside of me, making me gasp louder. The pain and little sparks of pleasure were all combining making Seth's pinching on my nipples not so bad. They were giving me a little sample of me being the submissive, of two men taking control of my body. And I love every minute of it. I've never felt anything so damn good before in my life.

"Oh my god.." I moaned, his tongue flickering up and down inside of me.

"So sweet babygirl." He whispered before he stuck his tongue further and then he started fucking me with it, my hips bucking up and down with the rhythm.

He swirled his tongue around my walls, before he pressed it against my clit, which sent me through some serious fireworks. I whimpered, begging to cum as he pressed on the spot that was sure to have me explode.

"No babygirl, you can't cum just yet." He smirked as he sucked my clit between his lips.

I shrieked softly as I could feel him sucking it hard, my whimpering getting louder and I was thrashing all over the bed, forcing myself NOT to cum. Seth was not making it any better as his tongue was gliding from my neck and then down to my perky small buds, suckling them as his hands and Roman's hands massaged up and down my body. I wanted to cum so badly that it was hurting.

To make matters even worse for myself and with me close to an orgasm, Seth went over to the satchel bag and he pulled out a weird looking gold chain, and a ring was hanging off of it. The ring was beautiful though as red little rubies were decorated around it.

He motioned for Roman to move aside as Roman would slowly and torture me licking my clit one more time, my pink little friend sticking out between the petals of my pussy.

Seth licked the inner part of the ring and then he placed it around my throbbing clit, making me shiver as to what this little device could possibly do to me.

Seth tightened the ring around my clit as he started to pull on it a bit, not to rough but not too soft.

"Is it too tight?" He asked me. I shook my head no, saying "No Sir."

"Roman, if you don't mind, I would love to sample her for myself." He chuckled as he went between my legs. "it has been awhile and I want more of it."

Roman went over to me, stroking my hair that was slightly damp from the sweat as he kissed me. I moaned loudly as I felt Seth's length sliding inside of me before he slowly pulled it back out, the condom he was wearing covered in my slick juices.

He started to thrust back inside of me again, making me tug at the cuffs that were around me. It was all then when he started slapping his hips against mines, his hand would slowly wrap around my throat, making me look at him as he pounded feverishly inside my tunnel, his balls slapping up against my ass.

I cold see from my right that Roman was stroking his cock as he watched Seth fuck me. I've never felt anything like this before and with Roman watching me, stroking his cock, loving my reactions.

I was thrashing, screaming, my body wanting to break free of the cuffs as Seth fucked me harder.

"Don't cum, sweetheart. Don't fucking cum, or you're going to pay for it." He chuckled as Roman smirked evilly. I could feel Seth's fingers digging into onto the sides of my hips as he pounded harder, sweat dripping off his skin and onto mines.

I saw that Roman went over to the gold chain and then he pulled on it, causing the ring to vibrate around my clitoris, making my walls clench around Seth's length. He grunted, pounding me harder and faster.

"Fuck..Fuck.." He grunted. "Luna, you're so fucking perfect and tight."

I cried out, my body was not sure if it could handle such torture like this. It was killing me. I wasn't even sure how long the minutes, seconds or hours have passed before I had to force myself not to cum. Roman pulled the chain a little harder, the vibrations on my poor little clitoris going crazy, as if he was sucking on my clit but it was just the ring around it, holding it.

My body was covered in sweat, moaning louder and with Roman kissing my tears away, my orgasm no longer holding on. I had to just let it go.

Before I could though, Seth stopped, slowing down for a few moments before he pulled out of me. I cried out in frustration and then Seth slapped my clit.

"Don't whine at me, little girl." He warned with a slight smile. "I told you that the training is still not over. We prepped you for the evening because of the special party we are going to tonight."

I whined and Roman smiled, wiping the sweat from my forehead before he gave me a light kiss, his fingers slowly dipping past my belly and then to my core, feeling how soaked I am.

"She really wants to cum, Seth. She's pretty wet." He smiled that sexy smile of his.

"I know she does..but not just yet." He grinned, unlocking the cuffs around my ankles and around my wrists, and on my pink little pearl.

I was shaking, trembling, wanting to explode and Roman and Seth both kissed up my body and up to my neck, their tongues on each side of my neck.

"We have something to discuss in private due to the party, but I want you to shower first sweetheart. I'll be back to check on you later, I promise." Seth whispered, caressing my skin.

I slowly nodded as Roman helped me up, kissing my shoulder blade.

"You're beautiful baby girl..don't ever forget that.." He kissed my temple, stroking my hair before Seth nodded to him that I had to shower and then get some rest.

As they closed the door, I immediately started to take my shower down the hall, my body still feeling like pudding. I washed my hair and then I went down the hall to grab a towel to wrap around my body and I went in there to rest.

I woke up and saw that it was 8pm

I saw a box beside me and then I saw the note, written in my name in cursive.

**_"Sweet Luna._**

**_Me and Seth are coming back to get you and we expect you to be dressed. _**

**_Did I mention to tell you you look so sweet and peaceful when you are napping as well?_**

**_I had to force myself not to touch you again and Seth was having a hard time himself. _**

**_In that box will be a special outfit for you to wear for us for the party. We will be back in an hour to get you._**

**_If you're not ready by that time, we will have to force you into it, our way ;)_**

**_-Roman._**

I saw the box was white and it had decorated ribbon made of dark blue lace around it. I went to open it but a voice stopped me.

"I would have thought you would have learned by now." I looked up to see a figure in the corner. I found a robe to slip into and tied it around my waist.

"How the hell did you know where I was?"

"I have my resources.." He told me as he went up to me.

"Why are you here.." I groaned.

"I'm here to stop you from making yet another mistake like last time."

Leave it to my brother to come in and fuck things up for me again.


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own any WWE superstars. I only go by their on-screen characters. Anything else that's been happening in this story is fictional and beyond my imagination. Anyways, Enjoy :)**

**This chapter is very dark, at least to me it is. So be ready to read this interesting Twist**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Luna's POV**

I sigh in aggravation, seeing that my older brother, Gemini. Well in this case, half brother has tracked me down. Gemini and I have the same father but different mother. But even though we don't live together, Gemini has always made it his mission to protect me and watch out for me, and he has always stood up for me no matter what. Out of all my siblings, even though I already have another brother and sister who we share both parents with, Gemini and I are very close and he has always been here for me when he could be.

"So you decided to follow me right?" I walk across the room.

"I didn't follow you anywhere. I was on my way to see you, especially when I found out what that piece of shit Trevor did..and then I found some business card of yours, well in this case, by the name of Seth Rollins.

"Yes, he's my therapist." I poured myself a glass of water.

"And whose the other guy?" He asks, being nosy as ever.

"His name is Roman Reigns, look this has nothing to do with the fact of what I had asked you earlier: Why are you here?"

"Im here for a reason, Luna." He grabs himself a glass and pours himself some water as well. "I'm here from you stopping yourself from getting hurt."

"Hurt from who?"

He rolls his eyes. "You know exactly who I'm talking about. I saw you with them today at that little cafe' and when you kissed that Justin Timberlake Half Blonde dude."

"His name is Seth Rollins and he's my therapist. He's been helping me with my depression." I glared at him.

"So..fucking him is helping you right? Being his whore?" He sneered sarcastically.

In an instant, that really got to me as I reacted to my brother with a slap across his face. My emotions were running a little high with that. I was not Seth or Roman's whore and I never would be. And when my brother called me that, I was pissed off.

"Don't you ever fucking call me that, you understand?" I say slowly but angrily. "I make my own decisions and you know it. I've already had so much to deal with in my life and I am trying my best to accept my self and move on. You are not making it any easier for me."

He rubbed his cheek and he knew he regretted calling me that.

"Look, I'm sorry alright?" He sits down on the bed. "I had to talk to you. You know you are making a mistake. They are only going to hurt you."

"No they won't." i shook my head, disagreeing with them. "They are not like are not like.."

"..Not like the man we killed?" He finished off for me.

"You mean the man that _I_ killed..I killed him in cold blood.." I felt like swallowing back the bile I had in my stomach as it was rising into my throat, the memories haunting me each time I dream.

I wanted to just hit my head against the wall. You would think that me being married to Trevor was bad..well this was just as bad, if not, then worse. This was even before I was officially with Trevor...

_**...**_

_Before I was officially married to Trevor and all, I was 23 and I was in college. Me and Trevor were in a relationship but it was more off and on. I was sick of it so I just decided that I needed a break from him. So I went into online dating when I wasn't too busy with doing online school and working, I would be very curious to go to the Dom/Submissive website. I had read so many Dom and Submissive books like 50 Shades of Grey, Oasis, At the Billionaire's Price, those kind of books. I've never been in a dom sub relationship before honestly. So I decided to make a profile, but under a fake name, since you know you can't put in your personal information. I admit, I was pretty lonely when I didn't have that many people to talk to outside of the world. So computers and internet were my best choice when it came to chatting with someone, even if they were pretty weird. _

_So after hours of just sending out messages to talk to someone, I had gotten a reply from this mysterious man. His username was Devlin869. His profile picture was incredible. He had almond shaped eyes, blue colored and he had perfect cut jet black hair and he had the sexiest dimples ever. He had light skin and he had the perfect build as well. He was just everything that I would imagine and more. I read his profile background of what he wanted in a submissive and he seemed dominant but also a real gentlemen. _

_He was saying the sweetest things to me, even though he never knew about my psoriasis at the time. He was taking his time with me, always talking to me whenever I got online or when he got online. Then we exchanged cell phone numbers and we would talk for hours among end. He was an interesting story teller and I would love to hear anything he had on his mind, coming out of those soft sexy lips of his._

_Did I mention to tell you that we've had phone sex as well, more than once? He was very demanding but sweet on the phone. I loved the whole package_

_So after weeks and weeks of talking, we decided to meet up for our first date. I told him my real name and what I would be wearing: Which was a red tight dress and some black heels. He would be wearing a sharp black suit. He also told me his name was Nicholas Devlin. _

_So after making myself look pretty as I can try to be, I met him at the Italian Restaurant and then after what seconds seemed like minutes and what minutes seemed like hours, he saw me at the table and before I could even say hello, he just took me by surprise with a kiss. A soulful, sweet, yet forceful kiss. God, he was such a dreamboat. Yes, it was very cheesy but if you could only see what he looked like, you would be breathless as well. _

_We decided to have dinner as he would order for me but of course, I would choose the dessert. After we talked for the whole evening, we went out for a walk in the park. From that point on, he wanted to claim me, make me his own. I couldn't say no with how he was treating me. It felt like everything was falling into place for me and since Trevor didn't want a serious relationship as he was always flirting with other women, we decided to go our separate ways for the time being. Nicholas was the perfect gentlemen for me and I believed that we would both have a great relationship._

_But as they always say, when the honeymoon is over, the hell will only begin. Let me tell you, there was no promises of heaven for me. It was only the beginning of my pain. _

_As we dated for at least 2 months, with him being very persuasive, we decided that I would be trained to be the submissive he wanted for me to be._

_So he decided to have the training at his house, which was very beautiful. It was an expensive apartment complex, more like a penthouse suite. He wasn't rich but he did have his own marketing firm. Anyway, he told me to go wait in the bedroom and so I did. I sat on his comfortable master bed, playing with the silk sheets. I would figure, as a submissive he would want me to take my clothes off right? So I slipped off my clothes and down to my yellow bra and panties. I grabbed my tube of medication for my stupid psoriasis and I rubbed it all over. Luckily, this one was non scented. As Nicholas came back into the room, I would have thought he would be happy to see me, at least with me trying to be sexy. _

_But I was wrong: Dead wrong. He gave me a life threatening snarl and his eyes went into slits. _

_"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He asked quietly. I sat up, slowly, confused._

_"I..I was just getting myself naked for you..sir?" I said, unsure of what I was suppose to do._

_"I don't want your fat ass on my fucking bed. I want you on the fucking floor." He stalked over to me, grabbing by the hair. I screamed in pain._

_"Nicholas, I'm sorry. I didn't think-"_

_"You never seem to fucking think do you, you stupid ass bitch!" He screamed at me before he threw me right onto the marble floor, my face hitting it pretty hard. I wasn't sure if we were playing or if this was serious. Either way, I was really afraid. _

_I started coughing a little bit and I saw some blood came out. When he saw it, he just started laughing at me._

_"Oh stop acting like you've never seen blood before, you dumb bitch." He sneered. Tears poured from my eyes from his cruelty. _

_"Oh great, now you're crying." He pulls out his belt. "Look like I'm going to have to fix that."_

_Before I could get up to beg him to stop, he would get his leather belt and he would hit my face, legs, my breasts and everywhere my skin was showing. My psoriasis started to flare up as the stress and situation was causing my nerves to sky rocket._

_"What the fuck?!" He screamed. "Now you're showing spots? You fucking bitch!" _

_He whipped me harder and if that wasn't enough, as if that wasn't enough to satisfy him, he would start with throwing blows at me, his punches landing at my jaw, my my stomach, my back and then he wouldn't stop until I was unconscious as he slammed my face on the ground. _

_About an hour later, I felt cold water dumped onto me. I felt as if a whole chunk of ice had been dumped on me. I woke up and then I see that my body has been tied up. I was tied to the bed. I tried to pull at my restraints but I was stuck. I saw Nicholas, a sick grin on his face. _

_"Do you like my handiwork, you fat bitch?" _

_I could see all the bruises on my body. I wanted to cry all over again until I saw that he had a switchblade knife up to my throat. I swallowed hard. _

_"Why are you doing this.." I softly ask, tears spilling down. Nicholas shrugged._

_"I didn't ask for you to be naked. And now that you are, I figure we might as while do your punishment right?" He chuckled_

_Before I knew it, I knew it, I screamed as the sharp blade cut into my skin, blood leaking out, making me want to vomit. I also saw that it was making his dick hard. I wanted to escape. I wanted for him to stop this. _

_"Please Nicholas, don't do this, it hurts." My throat raw from crying. He stopped cutting me, but then what he did next really fucked with my mentality. He poured some bleach onto my cut wound and I screamed with as much hell I had in my voice. I was shaking, trembling._

_"Bitch, it's just bleach. You better toughen up." He loosened my restraints and then he threw me on the ground. I saw that he had a dog collar and he attached it, along with the chain he had, which was hooked to a wall. What he set down for me was a bowl of dog food and a bowl of water._

_"Dogs have to eat right?" He smirked. I was on my hands and knees and I was still shivering from the bucket of ice cold water he threw on me. To make matters worse for me and my fragile state of mind, a beautiful woman, skinnier than me and she was dressed like a prostitute but she looked like a model, which I could never compare due to me being curvy, or in this case for Nicholas, a fat cow. _

_He just went to the woman and then he whispered in her ear, making her giggle. Nicholas glared at me._

_"Eat, you stupid dog or I will dump more bleach on you." He warned me. _

_I lapped from the bowl of water and then I looked up for a brief second to see that Nicholas had his hands all over her body, kissing her passionately and then he was taking off her pretty yellow dress. He suckled on her neck and then he softly kissed her down to her belly, until he hooked his fingers under her panties, tossing them off as he dipped his tongue between her folds. The girl moaned, running her hand through Nicholas's hair. She purred and she smirked at me._

_"She bark, yes?" She said in a french accent, giggling at me. If I wasn't in so much pain, I would have had the urge to flip her off. _

_Nicholas licked his lips from her pussy and grinned, turning his attention to me. "Bark..bitch." _

_I started to bark, my tears pouring down more. He told me to bark again and again, louder each time. Then he told me to watch as he fucked the beautiful french model. That unlike her, she was a beautiful woman, something of which I was not. I was merely scum..nothing else..nothing more for that day as I lapped from my dog bowl, drinking away as Nicholas fucked the beautiful model. I wouldn't even call this humiliation..this was just mental psyche abuse for me._

**_A MONTH LATER_**

_The abuse never stopped. In fact, it got even worse. We rarely had sex. I would suck his cock and then he would beat me for ours with a switch, a flogger, a crop or his fist. He would have his friends on speaker phone as he made me suck his cock and make me once again bark like a dog, humiliating me. Then if I didn't fuck him or suck him right, he had a tub filled with ice water and he would force me to take a bath in it. He would drag me down the steps and then he would lock me in the basement for the whole day, no food and not even checking on me to see if I was still breathing. _

_The abuse, whether it was sexually or emotionally, it would never stop. He would always make fun of my psoriasis, which would flare up even more. I wasn't even sure if this was how a dom and sub relationship was suppose to be. I felt like I was on my breaking point. But that one night..it changed my whole psyche, or in this case, fucked with me all over._

_Nicholas was having a special "party" or in this case, a get together. He wanted me to buy some food and party treats and we would split the bill. I wasn't even sure why I had to be the one to pay, even if it was half, it was still his party, his idea. But I was having a throbbing headache and wanted to move on with my whole day._

_Nicholas took me back to the basement and told me to stay there for the whole day. I saw some stuff he had in his basement and a part of me wanted to be nosy and see what he had in there but I didn't want anymore beatings. So I just stayed in the corner, as he had me half naked, wearing a skimpy blue dress, my feet bare. It was pretty dark too, with little lighting. I decided to lay down on the cold concrete floor, giving my self a nap for the time being. _

_As an hour has passed, I didn't have long as I heard the door open and I saw that it was two of Nicholas' s friends that I did not recognize. They basically pulled me up and hurried me up the steps, calling me all kinds of foul names. _

_Before I knew it, there were more females then men at the party. I could see that both females were sucking over Nicholas's cock right now as he moaned, fingering one of their pussies. _

_"What the hell?" I said in a raspy voice but it was all that I could say as the guys dragged me down to the floor and then they started to double penetrate me, basically, one rammed his cock inside my ass, no lube or anything while the other slammed inside my pussy as they ripped off my dress. It hurt really badly as they started pumping away inside of me, laughing at my crying and going rougher than usual, with Nicholas not doing a damn thing. Nicholas was too busy making out with the other gorgeous models. They only fucked me for maybe 30 minutes before their disgusting sperm squirted in my face, as they fisted their cock and told me to bark, making everyone laugh, especially Nicholas._

_"Bark, you fucking whore." His friend said as one kicked me in the ribs, damaging them even more. Nicholas laughed as he kissed another girl, his tongue all the way in her mouth. _

_"Guys, don't be so hard on the little crybaby." Nicholas chuckled, making me cry even more. "It's obvious she can't hang with me and the real women right here, so just take her ass outside."_

_"But it's pouring down rain out there! I'll freeze and I don't have any clothes." I begged him. _

_"Deal with it, you fucking whore!" He screamed at me. He laughed at me again as the guys took me outside. I called for Nicholas, begging for him to help me but he was having too much fun laughing at my crying face and dealing with those other skinny beautiful girls. _

_They tossed me out there, along with my dress, with me damn near breaking my ankle as I was soaked outside on the pouring rain as they slammed the door and continued with the party. I was shivering and coughing. I had to do something. I couldn't take it anymore. My ass was sore and bleeding and I was naked. The bruises and everything Nicholas has done to me, it was destroying my psyche, my fragile mental state was crushed. I saw a payphone nearby a couple of blocks and I limped down the street, the pouring rain freezing my skin and making me sick. _

_As I got there, I found some quarters in the pocket of my dress and then as I put them in the slot, I dialed up the one person who I knew would possibly help me. It rang a few times until I heard his voice._

_"Hello.."_

_"Gemini..it's me..Luna..please help me.." I couldn't help but break into sobs. _

_"Lu-Lu..little sis..tell me where you are.." He said with urgency._

_"I-I'm outside..on the corner of 8th and Hilton Street. Help me please..please big brother.." I sobbed._

_When the call ended, I knew he was on his way to come and get me. _

_Despite that it was 30 minutes, Gemini came and he saw me, freezing to death as he picked me in his arms, carrying me to the car. He looked away as I wrapped a towel around my body, with the dress being ripped and torn because of Nicholas. _

_He drove off back to his apartment, escaping Nicholas for the night. _

_..._

_"Do you want something to eat?" He asked as he gave me a mug of warm honey peppermint tea. I was now in fresh clothes and I was still wet and shaking. I sipped again, shaking my head no. _

_"Tell me what happened.." He told me._

_I told him everything. From how I met Nicholas..to what happened tonight. He was pissed, but not at me. He wanted to go over there and destroy Nicholas but I told him no. _

_"Trust me..I think its best if I just stay away from him and leave him alone." I said. Gemini groaned._

_"Do you have anything that you left behind?" _

_"Just some clothes, my purse, cell phone. That's it. I have to pick those up tomorrow."_

_"You lost your fucking mind." He told me. I glared at him. _

_"I don't want him going through my stuff, Gemini. He has work late in the evening tomorrow so I'll go by and get it before he comes back._

_"I'll stay with you."_

_"No. I don't want him to come after you." _

_"I don't give a fuck. I'm not afraid of him and I'll be damned if I let him hurt you again, Luna." He pulls me in for a hug, holding me tight._

_I started to feel sick and I almost fainted but Gemini caught me. I cried some more as he held me, kissing my temple. _

_"Are you sure you can-"_

_"Yes. Yes, I can." I stood up, wiping my eyes. "I just want to get this over with. If I have a confrontation with him, I'll get it over with."_

_He sighed, letting me sit down on the couch. "You can take the bed tonight. I'll take the couch."_

_He smiles, helping me up to the bedroom, letting me rest for the night. He went over to me and kissed my cheek, his anger and guilt showing as he saw the bruises on my face. He set some chocolate Reesie Cups on the bed for me._

_"Something sweet for the sweet dreams." he smiled, kissing my temple again. I wiped a tear away, sitting up a bit, eating the Reesie cup. I wouldn't have any sweet dreams right now but at least for that time being, I would get some rest. _

_The next day, Gemini woke me up so I could get ready for work and school. I had a long day ahead of me and I wanted to get it over with Nicholas. I would end it with him for good. I should have ended it the day he put his fucking hands on me, but I was very weak, I'll admit that. I guess they say that Love is Blind. I must have been seriously blind, but from seeing the cut he placed on me, it was a wake up call for my ass. _

_So work and school went by and then it was the late evening, you could say that it was around 10' o clock when my last class ended. I had taken the bus over there since my car was in the shop. I saw that Nicholas was not home so I was able to gather my things and get the hell out of dodge. I told Gemini where I was and he agreed to meet me in front of his house so that when Nicholas arrived, I could hop in the car. However, I heard the keys unlocking and I went to the backdoor, running. Nicholas has seen me and he ran right after me. _

_I couldn't go to Gemini but I could feel that he heard Nicholas screaming as I ran into the nearby woods, trying to make my feet go faster in these damn converses. But I lost my footing and tripped. I tried to get back up but he grabbed me. _

_"So you thought you would try to escape me, huh little whore?" He chuckled._

_"Get off me Nicholas!" I screamed._

_He punched me, my nose bleeding as he pinned me down, biting on my neck, trying to undo my pants._

_"Nicholas, stop please!" I cried. He chuckled, loving how I sound to him. I looked around, trying to find something and I grabbed a rock and before he could get my pants undone, I bashed him upside his temple, knocking him out, pushing him off me, breathing hard and sobbing. I heard footsteps and I saw Gemini and what I had done. I was horrified. _

_"I-I think he's dead." I grabbed my hair. "That's not what I was trying to do, I was trying to get him off of me, Gemini!"_

_"I know, I know." He tried to calm me down. "I thought you would have came to the car. I saw you run into the woods and I saw that Nicholas was after you, so I went after you."_

_"So..wh-what am I going to do? We have to call the hospital!" I grabbed my phone, dialing the number 911 but he stopped me._

_"Are you crazy? He's dead. They will arrest you and I'm not letting you go to jail. Besides, he tried to rape you, it's a good fucking thing I didn't do it because it would have been a hell of a lot worse."_

_"So what are we suppose to do?!" I panicked. _

_I didn't meant to kill anyone. I just wanted to go back home. _

_Gemini looked through the woods and saw a rushing river bank._

_"That river over there.." He started off. I already knew what he was thinking and I felt even more sick. Gemini grabbed my shoulder and shook me a bit._

_"Get a hold of yourself Luna! This faggot Nick, he almost raped you and he's been beating you for the past few weeks into a month. He had this coming." He tried to tell me. "We have to do this." _

_I swallowed back my cries and realized he was right. Nicholas was dead. he wasn't moving at all. I went over and check his pulse. There was nothing. _

_"Ok, so here's what we're going to do." He told me. "Grab his legs, I'll grab his head, alright?" _

_I nodded and then we lifted him together, as we walked through the branches and mud and then Gemini did most of the work, as we finally made it into the river. It was rushing pretty fast and it was pretty cold, damn near -55 degrees. Gemini told me to move out the way for a moment so he could get his feet into the water. I had second thoughts. I hated Nicholas but this wasn't right._

_"No No what about his family, his friends?" I begged him. "This isn't right!"_

_Gemini sighed, going over to me. "Listen to me: You will go to Prison for what you did. I will go to Prison for helping you move the body. We will both go to prison if anyone finds out about this. Nicholas didn't care about you. He didn't care about his family, his friends, he didn't give a damn about anyone but himself! He continued to beat you over and over again, he had his friends rape you at the party, and he raped you as well. He humiliated you. He brought this on himself. You need to be strong. If we don't do this, he will kill you."_

_What he said got to me, reluctantly, I nodded with him, wiping my tears away. "You're right." _

_"Ok. Now I need for you to be strong Lu-Lu. I need for you to suck it up, because you're going to have to help me move this body into the river!"_

_"Ok." I nodded as I went over to him, helping him slide more of Nic's body into the river. Nicholas was stirring, opening his eyes. He was alive._

_"Y-You bitch..what the hell is going on.." he said slurred, trying to get up._

_"He's waking up, what do we do?!" I panicked again._

_Gemini grabbed the rock and knocked him upside his head again. "We finish the job.."_

_He banged the rock upside his head and all my hatred for Nicholas, what he did to me, I grabbed the rock and I bashed him over the head as well, my anger and pain taking over my emotions: All the abuse he did to me, everything he did to me, I wanted to show him exactly how I fucking felt. How he destroyed my mental state of mind. More blood poured from his head as he fell into the cold rushing river, no longer conscious. The high levels of the river taking him down to the bottom, no longer seeing him ever again. _

_I cried as Gemini pulled me up. Nicholas fell deep into the water surface, practically dead. I cried, knowing that even though Nicholas was a disgusting, cruel bastard, I took someone's life. _

_I was shaking but Gemini had to force me to stay in control, telling me that we had to wash the blood off our hands in the cold river. We walked from the woods, after making sure there was no evidence whatsoever. _

_I sobbed into Gemini's chest, as he held me. _

_"We did the right thing, LuLu." He told me. "This wasn't murder..this was justice." _

_"But-But we took someone's life! This was murder!" I cried to him._

_He had to shush me. "Listen to me. We have to be quiet. We didn't do anything. You didn't do anything. You were defending yourself. He had this coming, little sis." _

_I was shaking and Gemini was trying to calm me down, reasoning with me. We had to take a few deep breaths before we got back up and then we had to gather all my stuff and then we packed Nicholas's clothes and then we went back to the river and dumped it in there as well, as we packed it into as suitcase, along with some more rocks we found and we put enough in the suitcase, making it go down as well._

_It was an hour before we cleared our tracks and I gathered all my things as Gemini said that he would take care of everything else. He told me to just go ahead and run and don't look back._

_"No matter what..we take this to our grave..understand?" he told me. I nodded, agreeing._

_"I love you baby sis." He kissed my temple._

_"I love you too.." I nodded. _

_"I won't let you go to prison for this..so no one can find out..understand.._

_"I understand.." I nodded._

_We went back to his apartment and then I decided I would move to a new county, a new school and start a life with Trevor. Leaving it all in the past where it would stay..._

I felt like crying all over again. I was just so sick of having nightmares about my former Dom. The man who I killed to save my own life.

Gemini went over to me and hugged me. I sighed, rubbing my temples.

"I don't want you to get hurt and I'll be damned if they treat you like he did with you. I should have been there to stop it." He shook his head.

"I didn't tell you the first time he did it and that was my fault. Now its too late. I just want to move on. You've moved on right? You have a girlfriend now and a baby on the way."

"That may be true but I get worried about you. Sometimes you jump in too deep when it comes to situations like this. If Seth is anything like him..I swear to fucking..

"He's not! and neither is Roman. You don't know them."

"I don't have to know them. I just know that they are trouble."

"As long as Seth or him don't find out what I've done..everything will be ok.." I drank more of my water. "My life is already destroyed enough as it is and I don't want them to be disgusted with who I really am and for what I really am: A cold blooded killer."

"You're not a killer. We had to do whatever we could from Nicholas to stop raping you."

"We could have gone to the police." I told him.

"Nicholas would have had the money or his little buddies to help him and he would have killed you. Believe me, we did the right thing."

"I don't even know what the right thing is anymore. I just want to move on. Now can you please just leave..I have to get ready for a party."

He sighed and then left, looking back at me. "I'm keeping my eye on both of them. But just in case they do try to hurt you in anyway."

He pulls out a box for me and sets it on the dresser.

"I'm going to call you later. And remember Luna, no one can find out" He walks off, closing the door.

I feel like I'm going to be sick. I go over to the box and slowly open it. My eyes widen as I pull out what it is.

Before I can even process all of whats been going on with my mind and seeing my brother again, I hear the door open and I see Roman.

"Hey babygirl are you read-" He stops when he sees what I have. "What is that?"

Looking at it now, I see that Gemini has given me a gun.


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own any WWE superstars. I only go by their on-screen characters. Anything else that's been happening in this story is fictional and beyond my imagination. Anyways, Enjoy :)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Luna's POV**

"What is that Luna?" Roman asks me.

"I-I-I um" I stutter but when Roman pushes the door open and narrows his eyes towards me, seeing the gun in my hands. I tremble violently as his large frame stalks towards me, making me feel smaller and smaller each time.

"Are you going to shoot me Luna?" Hmm?" He asks me again as I back away from him, hitting myself into the wall.

"Answer me, you fucking bitch!" He growls at me, pulling me by my hair as he slams my face onto the ground.

"You're a dirty fucking whore aren't you?" He snatches the gun away from me as he unbuckles his belt.

"No, Roman please No. SETH, HELP!" I scream but he slams my face onto the ground, the blood coughing out of me, my lungs feeling like they are going to explode from my chest.

He drags me over to the bed and holds me down, choking me with his large hand. Seth walks over and then he pulls something out of his back pocket. It's a shiny metal blade, making my eyes widen.

They both start to laugh evilly as tears are welling up in my eyes from the brutal pain as Seth has a twisted smile, dragging the knife up to my body.

I close my eyes, trying to get myself away. But as I open them back up, it's a sad mistake: I could see Nicholas's face covered in blood, his skull and brain tissue sticking out from the side of his head, making my screams guttural...

"Luna? Luna? Babygirl, are you ready?" A deep baritone voice says to me

Roman's voice snaps me out of my twisted thoughts, realizing it was all just a dream, a daydream but a dream nonetheless. I see that he hasn't seen the gun yet and he hasn't stepped into my room. He was only knocking. I hear the doorknob turning and I quickly put the gun back in its box and put it in my suitcase. I go to the liquor cabinet and I pour myself a glass of red wine, gulping it down.

Roman walks in as he smiles at me. However, it seems as though he could notice me shaking, trembling.

"Luna..baby, what's wrong?" He walks closer to me. I move away from him, my back hitting the wall, almost knocking the wine glass out of my hand. Roman takes the wine glass out of my hand.

"Sweetheart, did something happen? Did you have a bad dream when you were napping?" He tilts my head up to look into his grey eyes, filled with concern. Before I know it, I hug him tightly, shaking and breathing hard. Roman looks taken aback. I let go of him.

"I'm sorry..I didn't mean to do that it's just that.." I stumble, trying to find the right words. I couldn't tell him about the gun, and my past and my brother showing up here. I couldn't do that yet. I knew I was going to have to tell him and Seth, most importantly Seth, eventually..but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. What would they think of me right now?

Just as I looked up, Seth shows up, wearing a nice fitted red shirt and his skinny jeans. He was smiling but when he sees how I look right now, it falters. He immediately goes over to me, as he is on his knees, he takes my hand in his.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong." He glares at Roman. "What happened?"

"Why are you looking at me?" He glares back, a snarl on his lips. "I was trying to figure this out myself."

I didn't want them fighting with each other. I had to speak up.

"Guys no, nothing is wrong, I'm ok." I stand up, rubbing both of my arms, trying to get my breathing under control. They both look at me with intensity but concern.

"I really am ok, that's all. It's just the nerves getting to me about tonight is all." I smile at them and it takes a second but they buy into my reason. Seth walks over to me and kisses my cheek. It seems as though Roman doesn't believe me but he sighs, not wanting to push me as he goes over to me and kisses my cheek as well, and then he softly kisses my neck.

"Babygirl, you are going to be just fine. I promise you that." He whispers in my ear, kissing my neck. Seth takes my hand and kisses it, smiling at me.

"If you're unsure, we don't have to go..we can have our own little private party." He wiggles his brows.

I blush and I shake my head. "No. I can do this. I'll be ready in a moment, Mr. Reigns and Mr. Rollins."

"You better be this time, sweetness." Seth bites on my shoulder, signaling to Roman to give me some privacy as they walk out, closing the door.

I take another deep breath as I look in the mirror and smile. I refuse to let anything stop me from living my life, especially my brother. I love him very much but he has to see that I am a grown woman and what I have done was in the past. I know I'm fooling myself, saying that Roman and Seth won't find out about this, but its best this way. It's best that I leave the past in the past and move on. I'm already struggling with my psoriasis and I'm only hoping I don't make myself look like a jackass tonight.

I open the box and I gasp, pulling out its contents: It was a micro red thong bikini set with a white mini skirt and some flats to wear, more so studded sandals because Seth wants me to be comfortable. I quickly go into the shower and wash up and then I spray my favorite Bath and Body Works collection, Paris Amour. I fix my hair up in a lazy updo, letting my natural curls fall past my shoulders and then I make my hair into a simple bang, with it covering my eyes and then I slip into the bikini.

I slip into the pleated skirt as I zip it behind my butt. I look at myself in the mirror and its like I'm staring into a stranger. Not only that, it looks as though I'm barely wearing anything except string.

I honestly don't know what type of party this is. I'm pretty sure it won't be the same one like Seth took me but then again, you never know with that two toned man, and that goes for Roman as well.

The daydream still left me with goosebumps but I knew that it was just my mind playing tricks on me, as if thats something new. I fix on some makeup and I check the time as I don't want to make any of us late. I walk out into the living room as they are waiting for me and as they see me, their breaths hitch. I feel as though my heart is beating against my ribcage and is about to jump from my chest, the way their eyes are staring at me, makes me feel all tingly.

I giggle to myself at me using the word "tingly."

Seth walks up to me and then he pulls me close, his fingers digging into the cheeks of my ass as he lays another kiss onto me, his tongue diving into my mouth, making me lose it. I see Roman looking at me, his grey eyes even more intense and I feel myself feeling bold as I grab the back of Seth's head and deepen the kiss, sucking on his tongue, moaning into his mouth. He pulls back and licks his lips, grinning.

"Such a bold, little girl." He whispers. "So beautiful."

"You two just love to tease me don't you." I pout. Seth chuckles, pecking my lips.

"It wouldn't be fun if we didn't tease you, sweetness."

They both take each of my hands as we leave out of the beach house, walking across the beach and to the car. Roman helps me inside the car and then as Seth and him get inside the car, they buckle up and then they start the engine, pulling out the driveway.

It was a beautiful night, the stars twinkling and the calming breeze blowing by as I could easily feel the mist of the ocean. I was very curious as to where we were going and what kind of party it was. I really didn't want to relieve what happened at the club.

"So..are we going to a club somewhere?" I found my voice, asking the question.

"No sweetheart. It is a party but it does apply within the same rules..at least in some sense."

"umm me no understand, Sethie." I pouted. Roman rubs his large hand on my knee, making my skin flush.

"You're going to like it, I promise you. Other submissives will be there."

"Umm..they will be more clothed than I am, Mr. Reigns. I feel as though I'm wearing dental floss. In fact, that's exactly what I'm wearing!"

My whole outer breast is practically exposed except my nipples and not only that, my clit and my lips aren't showing either but any smaller and they can do peek a boo with anyone.

"Luna trust me, if anything when you get there, they'll be wearing less clothes than you." Seth assured me.

I close my eyes again, trying to find different ways to disract myself. However, the image of the gun, my brother and my daydream come into play with my brain. Why can't I just wish up a box and then just dump all these stupid distractions in there.

Before I know it, after only 20 minutes, the car has pulled to a stop. They help me out of the car after they park it in the driveway and then we decide to walk a little more. The party looks so amazing and a bit colorful.

It's a beach party as music is playing, the scenery looks calm but everyone is social with each other and there is a lot of bonfires around. Bacially, its so active and it looks really fun too.

But of course, my nerves start to act up and I feel my psoriasis sparking up. I want to just run back to the car and hide. I almost turn to leave but Seth stops me. He nods to Roman to give us a minute as he whispers to me in private.

"Don't be afraid Luna."

"I can't help it. Roman may not know of my secret but you do Seth. It's just so hard to get over something when you've been bashed about it for so lng, if I'm making any kind of sense."

Seth kisses my lips again, softly. "Trust me, you are so incredibly beautiful and I won't hesitate to fuck you on top of the hood of this car."

His words make me blush and he kisses my cheek, smiling. "I love it when you blush, you know that?"

"Well, its because of you and Roman. But its mostly you're fault." I grin cheek to cheek.

"Well, I'll gladly accept the blame. But Luna, on a serious note, I want you to know that all of this, I'm not doing this for me and I'm not doing this for Roman. I'm doing this for you. I want you to feel like a different person everytime you're with me and not the same Luna whose always so sad or worried. I want you to try and let the worries go."

"It's just so hard." I sigh. He kisses my knuckles as I purr in my throat.

"That's why I'm here. In a way, this is a treat to myself and Roman, but know that when it comes to BDSM, it's all about confidence. I know you have that side of you that you want to bring out. That boldness in you. I realized it when I first touched you back in my office and when Roman dominated you, and in the sense of how I fucked you, I knew that there was another Luna that I wanted to see, one that was more incredible than anything else you've given me.

"I-I've given you something?" I was confused. If anything, I should be grateful that he's given me a chance to be his submissive. Him and Roman.

"Yes. You've given me something that I'll cherish. it may have been a short time and we still have a long way to go, but when you decided to give your trust in me, not even as your therapist but as much more, I know that it was rare and I want to thank you for that."

I've never seen this sweet gentle side of Seth before. It's such a turn on to me. Hell, I wish he could fuck me on the hood of this car right now.

"So? Are we ready to go?" He takes my hand.

"Yes..I am." I nod, but I stop as I decide to take one of his fingers in my mouth, sucking on his index finger and middle finger, slowly as his eyes are half lidded.

"If in any case, if I may be so bold with you: I would have let you fuck me on top of the hood of this car..and maybe anywhere else too." I winked at him before I nod to Roman as he takes my hand in his. Seth growls in approval, catching up.

"Be careful what you wish for, baby." Seth whispers. "Because you might just get it."

My pussy is soaking through the bikini bottoms as they are pressed tightly onto my clit, as it throbs. I can't wait to see what they have in store for me tonight.


End file.
